wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Nad Niemnem/Tom III/Rozdział III
Dzień był znowu świąteczny i pogodny, ale rozległa równina, z jednej strony w lesiste pagórki, a z drugiej w półkoliste koryto Niemna ujęta, wcale inną miała postać niżeli w świetne, skwarne, mozolne dni upłynionego już lata. Miała wcale inną postać, bo było to święto wesołe i rześkie jeszcze, w zebrane plony bogate, lecz już niby u wrót rozpoczynającej się jesieni stojące. Zamiast świeżości, blasku i kipiątku wezbranego życia unosił się teraz nad tą równiną łagodny smętek natury, omdlewającej zwolna i z wdziękiem. Na spasionych miedzach, gładkich i pustych, zaledwie gdzieniegdzie sterczały nagie łodygi cykorii, ciemną czerwienią iskrzyły się bujne kity końskiego szczawiu, drobne puchy kotków i żółknące dzięcieliny trwożnie przypadały ku stwardniałym krawędziom zagonów. Jak okiem zajrzeć, zdeptane przez trzody ścierniska żółtość swoją mieszały z ciemną szarością zoranej gleby i więdniejącą zielenią kartoflisk, a wszystko to razem wyglądało jak kobierzec o barwach przygasłych i spłowiałych, na którym tu i ówdzie łanki dojrzałej gryki kładły rdzaworóżowe plamy, a majową zielonością odbijał na korczyńskich polach bujający wysoki gaj końskiego zębu. Ścieżki tajemniczo przedtem na dnie zbożowej puszczy utopione widocznymi teraz, chociaż mdławymi skrętami przepływały ciemniejszą od nich rolę, której spulchnioną powierzchnię gęsto osiadywały wrony, w zadumanych postawach spuszczając ku ziemi żeru szukające swe dzioby. U skraju ściernisk, pod laskami, wzbijały się małych ognisk pastuszych niskie, nikłe, sinawe dymy; polne grusze, topole i wierzby stały jeszcze w zieleni gęstej, lecz sczerniałej i bez blasku, a kiedy niekiedy, nie wiedzieć skąd się biorąc, żółty liść przelatywał już powietrzem i gdzieniegdzie na polnych krzakach mlecznie bielały płatki pajęczyny. Zamiast upajającej woni kwitnących ziół, skoszonych traw, świeża zżętej słomy i z drzew ulatniającej się żywicy, czuć było naokół jeden tylko mocny, wilgotny, razowe pieczywo przypominający zapach ziemi, głęboko przez pługi wzruszonej. Zamiast ogłuszających śpiewów ptastwa i niezliczonych w rozmaitości swej brzęczeń owadów panowała wszędzie cisza, cisza nie śmierci jeszcze, ale wielkiego uspokojenia się istot i rzeczy, wśród której jednak ozywały się w górze ostre krzyki żurawi i klekot bociani, a w dole na mdlejących skrzydłach przelatywały spóźnione motyle, pszczoły nad łankami gryki brzęczały i powyżej drzew dzwoniła ciągle niewidzialna struna nadwodnych muszek. W dnie powszednie rozlegały się tu jeszcze przewlekłe i posępne lub ochocze i krótkie wołania oraczy; widać także było szybko posuwające się pługi, z cichym chrzęstem po zoranej roli wlokące się brony i powoli, równo, w prostych liniach, z wyprostowanymi postaciami postępujących siewców, których ręce rytmicznymi prawie ruchy rzucały na zagony obfitą rosę ziaren. Nad tym zaś wszystkim, nad zaściełającym ziemię kobiercem przygasłym i spłowiałym, a gdzieniegdzie tylko rdzawą różowością lub majową zielenią rozweselonym, nad pociemniałymi drzewami, u których stóp wiły się nikłe dymy, nad z rzadka rozsianymi oraczami i siewcami, świeciło śród czystych, lecz bladych błękitów ciche, przygasłe, bladozłote słońce. Zdawać się mogło, że przez długie wylewanie na ziemię zapładniających ogni wywabiło ono z szaty ziemi świetne jej barwy i samo pobladło, a teraz na piękną jeszcze, lecz uciszoną i smętną spoglądało smętnym, uciszonym okiem. Tak jak ziemia, która uśmiechała się jeszcze, lecz już nie wybuchała radością, ogrzewało ono jeszcze, lecz już nie paliło, łaskawie zarzucało na wszystko płaszcz z bladego złota, lecz nigdzie nie rozniecało ognisk płomieni i iskier. Od pozbawionego tych ognisk, bladego błękitu nieba do spłowiałego kobierca ziemi stało powietrze niepokalanie przejrzyste, nieco chłodną rzeźwością przejęte, przypominające bliskie już, pajęczynowe, babie lato – do umieszczonego nad światem kryształowego dzwonu podobne. Wraz ze zmienioną postacią natury bohatyrowicka okolica nieco odmienną postać przybrała. Nie był to już, jak przedtem, gęsto zbity i dla oka prawie nierozwikłany pas roślinności, śród którego z bliska tylko i ułamkowo rozpoznawać było można granice zagród i ich domostwa. Teraz tylko wszystkie płoty i ściany budynków do połowy niemal tonęły w przedziwnie wybujałych, z niesłychanym gwałtem wzdymających się gęstwinach. Były to gęstwiny, a raczej wzdęte rzeki, dzikie puszcze chwastów. Były to niby księgi natury o gęsto zbitych i coraz innych kartach. Z wysokiej, szerokolistnej, puszystej dla oka a twardej dla ręki pościeli olbrzymich łopuchów, babek, chrzanów bujały tam wysoko niezliczone osty, u wierzchołków ubrane w bladoróżowe, misterne, kolcami zjeżone kwiaty mieszające się ze śnieżnymi koronami krwawników, z ciemną czerwienią końskich szczawiów, z zaroślami psich języczków, których podługowate liście wysuwały się zewsząd, jakby chciały swą ostrą powierzchnią lizać odzież przechodniów; gdzie indziej krzaczasty, grubiański żywokost mnóstwem białych guziczków osypany rozpierał się tak szeroko, że nic już przy nim wzrastać nie mogło oprócz upartych mięt i piołunów rozlewających naokół mocne i gorzkie zapachy; gdzie indziej jeszcze zdziczałe spireje, ogołocone z kwiatów malwy, przekwitłe i trującymi makówkami zwieńczone psianki tworzyły wysoką i nieprzebitą plątaninę, której spodem kładły się krwiste liście więdnącej dzikiej lebiody, złociły się suche szelestuchy, puszczą rosły chwoszczaje, ruty i pokrzywy. Ale działo się tak tylko u płotów, stodół i stajen; gdzie indziej wszędzie rozwidniło się, rozszerzyło, poprzestronniało. Najlżejszy pył, po niedawno spadłych deszczach, nie podnosił się z ziemi; w przejrzystym więc powietrzu, za ogrodami, z których zdjęto owsy, konopie i fasolę, domy i drzewa stały w wyraźnych, pełnych, odosobnionych zarysach. Pozostałe w ogrodach niskie tylko warzywa nic sobą nie zasłaniały, a na dziedzińcach i uliczkach, od płotu do płotu i od budynku do budynku, słały się już tylko niskie, zdeptane trawy. Wiśniowe i śliwowe gaje przerzedziły się i u dołu pustymi przestrzeniami przeświecały; stare lipy, grusze, topole i jawory, błyskając tu i ówdzie zżółkłymi lub zaróżowionymi liśćmi, nabrały u szczytów koronkowej prawie przezroczystości Kwiaty, bardzo już rzadkie, pod gankami i oknami domów ukazywały się w postaci nikłych floksów albo drobnych aster; w zamian, przez puste przestrzenie gajów i koronkowe gałęzie drzew widać było rozłożone na trawach brunatne lny, bielały pod blaskiem słońca rozciągnięte płótna i niewidzialne przedtem, na kształt skrawków drogiej materii, tu i ówdzie przebłyskiwały błękitne smugi Niemna. Ranek był jeszcze, bo może trzech godzin do południa brakowało, gdy okolicę napełnił niezwykły gwar. Długo i nieustannie turkotały tam koła, parskały konie, rozlegały się powitalne wykrzyki. Ze wszystkich dróg przerzynających równinę ku Fabianowej zagrodzie zjeżdżały się bryczki, cwałowali jeźdźcy, pieszo dążyli mieszkańcy bohatyrowickich zagród. Na koniec kilkanaście nie wyprzężonych żółtych i zielonych, jedno i dwukonnych bryczek napełniło podwórko zagrody i kilka jeszcze najbliższych podwórek; kilkanaście osiodłanych koni stanęło u różnych płotów; może sto osób różnej płci i wieku pstrą i ruchliwą falą okryło ogród, zieloną pomiędzy ogrodem i śliwowym gajem ulicę i rozlało się aż na drogę białym pasem u pustego pola sunącą. Na kilka mil wokół powszechnie wiedziano, że byli to weselniki przez Fabiana na małżeńskie gody jego córki pospraszani. Szeroko w powiecie słynęła ambicja, mowność, tak do ochoczej zabawy, jak do zuchwałych zadzierek skłonność Elżusinego ojca; więc chętnie ci i owi, przez szacunek, ciekawość, a najbardziej nadzieję wesołych tańców i zalotów, dążyli do człowieka, który choć był ubogim, pokrewieństw i koneksji posiadał bez liku, a gdyby i z głodu miał mrzeć nazajutrz, przy okazji wystąpić musiał bucznym sobiepanem. Naturalną było rzeczą, że na weselu Bohatyrowiczówny i Jaśmonta Bohatyrowiczów i Jaśmontów znajdowało się najwięcej. Jednak przy powitalnych okrzykach, przy wzajemnym przywoływaniu się znajomych wiele innych nazwisk rozlegało się w powietrzu i nad trawami lecąc sięgało spokojnej, przezroczej wody Niemna, za którą je echa powtarzały i niosły aż w głębiny boru. Starzy i młodzi, przybyli tam licznie Zaniewscy ze spokojnych i w dobrej glebie siedzących Zaniewicz i z zaniemeńskich Obuchowców Obuchowicze złą sławę mający, bo choć dostatnie i pracowite chłopy, chętniej od innych awantur szukali, do bójek skłonni, a do maczania języków w czarkach niewstrętliwi. Zza Niemna także przyjechali Osipowicze z Tołoczek, po włosach jak krucze pióra czarnych i twarzach jak u posągów kształtnych rozpoznawać się dający, i Łozowiccy z Soroczyc, hardo w górę podnoszący wąsa, mali a zwinni, z rodzinnej zgody znani, bo po czterech i pięciu w jednych chatach siedzący zwadami nie obrażali Boga i nie gorszyli ludzi. Staniewscy ze Staniewicz jaśnieli w tłumie wysokimi czołami, których wczesne łysiny przypominały podgalane głowy przeddziadów; a byli tu także z piaszczystych Glindzicz ubodzy Maciejewscy i z najbliższych Samostrzelnik stateczni Strzałkowscy. Ze Starzyn swat Starzyński przywiózł trzech swoich synów i dwie tylko córki, lecz wzrostem i pełnią krwi pąsowej za cztery stanąć mogące, a z Siemaszek przybyli, jak trzy lwy, trzej Domunci, tutejszej Jadwigi stryjeczni, szerokością bar i obfitością czupryn tak przenoszący wszystkich, jak od wszystkich obecnych niewiast mniejszymi i szczuplejszymi były przybyłe z dwoma braćmi dwie Siemaszczanki, delikatne, bladawe, nieśmiałe dziewczynki, w zatrwożeniu swym ciągle trzymające się razem i po przezroczystej zieloności gaju przesuwające swe perkalowe sukienki w błękitne i białe paski. Był tam jeszcze z dorosłymi dziećmi stary Koroza, dawno już z zagrodowca na właściciela osobnego folwarczku wyszły; i z wyszukanym imieniem Albin Jaśmont, ekonom z Osowiec, który z rotowym śmiechem o młodym swoim panu dziwne dziwy rozpowiadał. Był także szczupły i siwy jak gołąb felczer pobliski, o delikatnym profilu i filuternym uśmiechu, tytułem doktora powszechnie zaszczycany; i Józef Giecołd, mały dzierżawca z zapadłymi policzkami i zbiedzoną miną, którego małżonka w sterczącym kwiatami kapeluszu i z długim ogonem u wełnianej sukni z bryczki wysiadając wysoko ukazała grubą nicianą pończochę, a wnet potem papierosa zapaliła i tak już z zapalonym papierosem, oczy mrużąc i na nikogo nie patrząc, wyższość swą w pełni uczuwająca, przez ogród do domu dążyła. Widocznym zresztą było, że wszyscy tu zgromadzeni dbali wielce o to, aby odzienie ich było weselu przystojne, ale że pod tym względem nie krępowała ich żadna wcale moda ani żaden despotycznie nakazujący zwyczaj. Na sukniach dziewcząt ukazywały się gdzieniegdzie szczupłe draperie, niejaką pretensję do elegancji roszczące, ale powszechnie były to bardzo skromne spódniczki i staniki kolorowymi paskami objęte, jesienne kwiaty w gładkich warkoczach, gdzieniegdzie złoto udający pierścionek na palcu, a u szyi szpilka z błyszczącym szkiełkiem u wędrownego przekupnia nabyta. Mężczyźni prawie różnobarwniejszy przedstawiali widok niżeli kobiety. Czarne tużurki mieszały się tutaj z surdutami z białego płótna, obok szarych kurt samodziałowych jaśniały ubrania z kanarkowej dymki, wśród ciemnych, długich kapot, które nosili najstarsi, na kształt równo ociosanego krzaku zieleniał trawiasty surdut Starzyńskiego; wszystkimi barwami świata iskrzyły się na szyjach fantazyjnie związane chustki i krawaty, a tylko u piersi śnieżne przody koszul i po kolana wysokie buty z wpuszczonymi w nie spodniami ujednostajniały w części ten lud rosły, ogorzały, jednostajnie także karki prosto, a głowy śmiało trzymający. Był to lud, ale lud, który nigdy nie podpierał strasznego gmachu przymusowej pracy ani twarzami w pył nie upadał pod piekielną obelgą chłosty. Był to lud, ale lud, za którym w dalekiej przeszłości jaśniało słońce ludzkich praw i dostojeństw, aż dotąd w dusze i na drogi życia kładnące mu zbladłe, lecz jeszcze nie zgasłe promienie. Był to lud namiętnie, niepohamowanie, do waśni zgryźliwych, aż do występku czasem chciwy tej ziemi, którą na kształt kreta kopał w cichości i nisko, ale lud z tą ziemią jak z matką spojony i wszystkie pulsy jej życia i losów we własnych losach i żyłach czujący. Był to lud ogorzały, w obfitym pocie skąpany, z grubą skórą na twarzach i rękach, ale z gładkimi i prostymi plecy, wielką siłą ramion i okiem, które, acz na ciasne widnokręgi, patrzało śmiało i bystro. Gdziekolwiek stanęła ich większa nieco gromada, tam zdawać się mogło, że z ziemi wyrastał las dębów. Gdziekolwiek żywo i tłumnie zagadali, tam, zda się, przylatywały echa tej mowy, która brzmiała wówczas, gdy Rej z Nagłowic nad kuflem piwa i zrazem baraniej pieczeni gościł w Czarnolesiu. Gdziekolwiek zaśmieli się, spomiędzy warg rumianych błyskały rzędy jak śnieg białych zębów; gdy zdjęli czapki, ukazywali czoła od policzków bielsze i czupryny płowe, złociste, rudawe, czarne, lecz zawsze jak las obfite i z fantazją mającą pozór dumy odrzucone w górę. Ale tak wyglądali tylko – młodzi. Starsi, niezbyt nawet starzy, chód miewali powolny, mowę rozważną, choć często obfitą, śmiech rzadki, oblicza zorane. Widać było, że życie, jakie wiedli, bardzo prędko uciszało ich, gasiło, z twarzy im wywabiało rumieńce, a nogi obciążało niewidzialnymi brzemiony. Grubobrzucha postać folwarcznika Korozy i apoplektyczna cera Starzyńskiego stanowiły tu wyjątki. W zamian, chudością ciała przy wysokim wzroście i wyrazem cierpliwego zmęczenia na twarzy, u której wisiały długie, czarne wąsy, uderzał Walenty Bohatyrowicz, siedmiorga dzieci ojciec, a właściciel dziesięciomorgowego grunciku; zaś drugi Bohatyrowicz, dla gorliwej pobożności swej Apostołem od dawna przezwany, wielkimi, ciemnymi szkłami osłaniał zaognione i wpółślepe oczy. Podstarzałe lub stare kobiety, tak samo jak rówieśnicy ich mężczyźni, najczęściej chude, czasem drobne i delikatne, sterane miały twarze i powolną, choć czasem i wpadającą w zapalczywość mowę, a jedną tylko posiadały cechę; której nie posiadali mężczyźni: ceremonialność obejścia się i poruszeń. W suto wygarnirowanych kornetach lub nowożytniejszych czepkach, często nawet w prostych chustkach na głowach, w luźnych kaftanach i staroświeckich mantylach z szerokimi kołnierzami u szyi i rękami pomarańczową prawie barwą odbijającymi od śnieżnych wygarnirowań rękawów, składały one przed znajomymi układne dygi, wzajem sobie pierwszeństwa na ścieżkach i we drzwiach ustępowały, na górną lub skromną sadziły się mowę. W całym tym zebraniu na parę godzin przed południem uczuć się dało niecierpliwe i trochę niespokojne oczekiwanie. Państwo młodzi i asysta weselna, jako to: dwaj swatowie, dwie swanie i sześć par drużbów, nie ukazywali się wcale przybyłym gościom, z których bardzo nieliczni tylko wchodzili do domu, a prawie wszyscy przechadzali się po ogrodzie i drodze albo siadali na długich ławach, tu i ówdzie ustawionych, na stosie desek pod stodołą, na kamieniach, na niskich płotkach. Wiedziano dobrze, że panna młoda już jest do ślubu ubraną i że pora już była wielka wyruszać w drogę do kościoła, lecz brakowało jeszcze jednej z najważniejszych osób asysty, mianowicie: pierwszego drużbanta. We wszystkich siedzących, stojących i przechadzających się gromadkach o tym tylko opóźniającym się, a tak ważnym gościu była mowa. Nie dziw, że opóźniał się: taki człowiek! bogaty, przystojny i z tęgą głową, musiał przecież fanaberię jakąś okazać i nie dopuścić, aby go za pierwszego lepszego uważano. Mężczyźni mówili o tym, że Kazimierz Jaśmont najmniejszym urodzajem ze sto kop żyta i ze trzydzieści pszenicy na polach swoich użyna, bydła może ze dwadzieścia sztuk posiada i piękne kunie hoduje, a potem z zyskiem sprzedaje. Toteż dom sobie nowy niedawno zbudował i głośno przed wszystkimi oświadcza, że ożenić się zamyśla, bo mu już kawalerstwo nagrzewać zaczęło. Lat ma ze trzydzieści dwa, posażnej, sobie upatruje. A jakże! On by może na to wesele i nie przyjechał wcale, gdyby nie to, że chce mu się Domuntównie z bliskości w oczy popatrzyć. Aktorka! Jedno do drugiego, piękną fortunę we dwoje ufundują. Tylko że u tego tańca dwa końce. Podobno Domuntówna z kim innym już tak jak prawie jest zaręczoną. Pogłosy o tym chodzą, ale może nieprawdziwe. Podstarzałe zaś kobiety opowiadały sobie wzajem, jaki to bogacz ten Kazimierz Jaśmont. Pracować – pracuje, bo nikomu ptaki same do garści nie lecą, z pługiem i kosą sam chodzi, ale dwóch parobków trzyma, złotny zegarek ma, a którejś niedzieli Michał Zaniewski za interesem do niego z rana przyszedłszy w szlafroku go znalazł. W szlafroku sobie siedział, fajkę palił i herbatę pił jak najpierwszy arystokrat. Ot jak! Czemu to inszym takie szczęście nigdy nie zaświeci? Ale widać już Pan Bóg tak chce, żeby jednym były gody, a drugim głody; jednym mąka, a drugim miękina! Dziewczęta w ścisłą gromadkę zbite oczy sobie wyślepiały na drogę patrząc, a zajmującego kawalera wypatrując. Jedna utrzymywała, że pan Kazimierz pewno od Jadwiśki dostanie dudka na kościele, bo ona już dawno sobie Jana Bohatyrowicza obrała i żeby tam nie wiadomo co, musi za niego wyjść; druga twierdziła, że pan Jaśmont Janka od Jadwiśki odsadzi, bo daleko, gdzie! może cztery razy bogatszy; inne chwaliły bardzo oczekiwanego kawalera mówiąc, że ślicznie tańczy i wierszami mówi. Delikatne, bladawe, zgrabne Siemaszczanki trzymając się pod ręce wsunęły się w grono wysokich i barczystych Bohatyrowiczówien, Jaśmontówien, Zaniewszczanek i Starzyńskich, a że tu obce były i nikogo prawie nie znały, nieśmiało i cichutko zapytywać zaczęły, czy pierwszy drużbant orację powie, bo jeżeli taki bogaty, to może też dumny i oracji powiedzieć nie zechce. Jedna ze Starzyńskich i dwie Zaniewszczanki od razu mówić zaczęły, że to już od tego zależeć będzie, czy mu się pierwsza drużka upodoba, bo jeżeli nie upodoba się, to może zagrymasi i oracji nie powie, a jeżeli już powie, to bardzo piękną, bo jego mówienie zupełnie jak woda biegąca, takie płynne, a do tego i wierszami przyozdabiane. Jak topola wysmukła, kruczowłosa Osipowiczówna nie wiedziała wcale, kto będzie pierwszą drużką Alżusi, ale Bohatyrowiczówny wiedziały bardzo dobrze, że będzie nią panna Justyna Orzelska z Korczyna, pana Korczyńskiego krewna, i mówiąc o tym uśmiechały się do siebie w sposób tak znaczący, że to uwagę wszystkich zwracało. Wtem zieloną uliczką od bramy ku domowi wiodącą coś rączego, gromkiego, świetnego zaturkotało, zaparskało, przegalopowało i pod gankiem domu stanęło. Pierwszy drużbant przyjechał. Przyjechał bryczką i jednym koniem, ale jaką bryczką i jakim koniem! Pierwsza świeciła nowiutkimi okuciami i najpiękniejszą majową barwą; drugi, czarny ogier (weselnicy pomiędzy sobą szeptali, że ze trzysta rubli można by było za niego zapłacić i że pochodził z własnego chowu właściciela), kark miał wygięty i szerść aksamitną. Prawie galopem jadąc – bo sam zapewne czuł, że się spóźnił – Kazimierz Jaśmont w jednym ręku, białą rękawiczką ociągniętym, trzymał rzemienne lejce, drugą nieustannie zdejmował z głowy granatową czapeczkę, tym sposobem wszystkich znajomych witając, a gdy to czynił, oprócz okuć bryczki i aksamitnej szerści konia, błyskały jeszcze pod słońcem jego złociste, kędzierzawe, w tył od szerokiego czoła odrzucone włosy. Jednemu z młodszych synów Fabiana wodze oddał, a sam do wnętrza domu wpadł, gdzie kilka minut ledwie zabawił, po czym znowu na ganek wpadając gromko zawołał: – Muzyka! Na ten okrzyk z tłumu wypadli trzej młodzi, szeroko naokół znani bracia Zaniewscy, którzy sztukę muzyczną gorliwie uprawiając na weselach sąsiedzkich bezinteresownie i tylko dla własnego ukontentowania a grzecznego sąsiadom usłużenia do tańca grywali. Od paru już godzin o ścianę domu stały oparte dwoje skrzypiec i basetla. Amatorowie – muzykanci porwali je i z nimi do domu wbiegli. Ku domowi też pocisnęli się weselniki wszystkie, jedni do wnętrza jego wchodząc, inni otwarte drzwi i okna tłumnie obstępując. Świetlica Fabiana równie obszerną była jak u Anzelma i Jana, z mniej tylko gładko otynkowanymi ścianami i starszą podłogą. Zwykłego jej umeblowania nie było dziś ani śladu, lecz każdy mógł się domyśleć, że łóżka z wysokimi pościelami, komody i skrzynie wyniesionymi zostały dla uczynienia z niej sali jadalnej. Pod trzema ścianami stały tam teraz trzy długie stoły z desek naprędce zbite, białym płótnem ponakrywane, dobrze już napoczętymi pieczeniami, pierogami i serami zastawione, a zydlami i stołkami otoczone. Pomiędzy stołami, w głębi dość ciasnej przestrzeni, stali rodzice panny młodej i rodzice pana młodego, dwie swanie i dwaj swatowie. Elżusia, w sukni z białego muślinu i z kawałkiem tiulu, który jej od włosów aż do ziemi spadał, u boku swego miała narzeczonego, którego szyję obwiązano białym krawatem, tak szerokim i twardym, że najlżejszego nią poruszenia uczynić mu było nie podobna. Dalej plecami do drzwi stało sześć par drużbów: Kazimierz Jaśmont z Justyną, Witold Korczyński z Antolką Jaśmontówną, Jan Bohatyrowicz z Marylką Zaniewszczanką, Adam Zaniewski ze Stefką Obuchowiczówną, Władysław Osipowicz z Cecylką Staniewską i Michał Bohatyrowicz z Albertą Starzyńską. U drzwi, przy ścianie, stanęła muzyka. Przez otwarte okna promienie bladego słońca obficie lejąc się do świetlicy padały na rozstawione po stołach i napoczęte pierogi, pieczenie i sery, na rydzowatą i uroczysty wyraz mającą twarz Fabiana, na śnieżny i krochmalnymi garnirunkami sterczący kornet Fabianowej, na trawiasty surdut swata Starzyńskiego, na żółtą twarz i wyfiokowaną głowę swani Giecołdowej, na zadarty i od płaczu zaczerwieniony nosek panny młodej, na czarne i białe surduty drużbów i białe, błękitne, różowe suknie drużek. Mur takich samych surdutów i sukien za otwartymi drzwiami świetlicy zaległ sień domu; nieruchomość wszystkich była zupełną, a cisza stała się tak wielką, że śród niej słychać tylko było, niby podmuchy wielkiego miecha, w jeden odgłos zlewające się, ciężkie w ścisku oddechy obecnych. Wtem swania Giecołdowa, ze szczytu swej wysokiej i cienkiej figury z dumą dzierżawczyni na wszystkich patrząca, rzuciła na ziemię niedopalony papieros i zdeptała go wielką stopą w prunelowy bucik ubraną. To nagłe przerwanie ulubionej znać, lecz z uroczystością momentu niezgodnej przyjemności nastąpiło wskutek ruchu przez pierwszego drużbanta uczynionego. Nikt z obecnych głośno nie przyznałby się do tego, ale wszyscy z niepokojem oczekiwali, czy wypowie on orację albo jej nie wypowie, jak to zdarzyło mu się parę razy, gdy zagrymasił i wypowiedzieć jej nie chciał dla tej przyczyny, że mu się pierwsza drużka nie upodobała. Jednak przed kilku minutami, kiedy Fabian względem nie znającej się dotąd pary dokonał uroczystego aktu rekomendacji, wiele osób spostrzegło, że na Justynę bystro popatrzywszy podaną mu przez nią rękę z niskim ukłonem i w same koniuszki palców pocałował. Nikt nigdy nie widział, aby komukolwiek w ten sposób się kłaniał. Potem zaś do towarzyszy drużbantów odwracając się palcami pstryknął i, jak mógł najciszej, zaszeptał: – Szyk panna! Zdaje się, spojrzawszy, miód do gęby kapie! Jan spłonął cały i, jak zwykle, gdy był wzruszonym, w górę spojrzał; inni w znak potwierdzenia z cicha cmoknęli, głowami kiwając. Jeden tylko Władysław Osipowicz, któremu czarne włosy jak krucze skrzydła unosiły się nad głową, do błękitnookiej Cecylki, której był aspirantem, szepnął: – Nic ja osobliwego w tej pannie postrzec nie mogę! Więc upodobała się! Teraz Kazimierz Jaśmont uczynił poruszenie, które go ze zbitej w ścisk kampanii nieco wyosobniło, stanął naprzeciw państwa młodych, tuż obok umieszczonej na stole, wiązkami mirtu piętrzącej się tacy, rękę w białej rękawiczce po złocistej czuprynie przeciągnął i głosem tak donośnym, że go za oknami i aż w ogrodzie słychać było, mówić zaczął: – Oto jest wianek uwity nie z pereł ani z diamentów, ale z zielonej mirty, znak panieński, oku ludzkiemu przypodobujący się, a tobie, panno młoda, w dniu dzisiejszym chwalebną ozdobą być mający... Mówiąc to wskazywał na tacę napełnioną mirtem teraz wziął z niej mały mirtowy wianek i delikatnie go w wyciągniętym ku państwu młodym ręku trzymając ciągnął dalej, a coraz dobitniej i głośniej: – Teraz bierz sobie na uwagę, przenajdostojniejsza paro, ie kilka moich myśli, które w następującej zawrą się formie. Wszak widzisz, panno młoda, że już ostatni przyszedł termin, w którym ten wieniec, przed oczy twoje reprezentowany, nosić będziesz, bo od dzisiejszego dnia on zniknie i nie powróci więcej na twoją głowę. Tu Elżusia zaczęła z cicha chlipać i z wielką trudnością z kieszeni ślubnej sukni wydobywać chustkę do nosa. Ale drużbant z oczami w nią wlepionymi nieprzerwanie ciągnął: – Ach! piękny to jest laur być panienką i jakże go nie żałować! Trzeba go oblać rzewnymi łzami, bo jakież by to było serce tej pięknej panny, gdyby w dniu dzisiejszym nie płakała? Ale ja tak powiadam, że nic nie ma na świecie przyrodniejszego nad stan małżeński i że Bóg, który utworzył niebo, ziemię i złotne gwiazdy, dla szczęśliwości ludzkiej i ten stan ustanowił. Nie ma tu przyczyny smęcić się i biedować. Bo ty, panno młoda, choć pozbywasz się piastowania matki i ojca, ale nabywasz przyjaciela wiernego na wiek wieków, aż do końca. A ty, panie młody, to weź na uwagę, że Bóg słońcem, a mąż dobrą żoną świat sobie weseli. Gdy tedy już nadszedł ten dzień weselny, od całej zgromadzonej asysty i wszystkich tu znajdujących się państwa krewnych, przyjaciół i znajomych, tobie, najdostojniejsza paro, jako wasz pierwszy i najstarszy drużbant, najlepsze życzenia wypowiadam... Tu głos nieco zawiesił, a w ścisku już nawet głośnych oddechów słychać nie było, z takim wytężeniem oczekiwali wszyscy dalszych słów drużbanta, które też dobitniejsze jeszcze i uroczystsze niż przedtem wkrótce zabrzmiały: – Niechaj wam życia dzionek wije się jako wianek, w którym jasny kwiat z ciemnym się przemienia, ale wszystkie rozkosz czują, bo się wzajem obejmują. Troski po szczęściu i szczęście po troskach znosić będziecie w spokojności, jedno od drugiego czerpiąc pocieszenie w przyjaźni i miłości. Cieszcie się, że dnia dzisiejszego w kościele świętym złączy się para, a przez mężczyznę i kobietę wzajemnie sobie będzie dana wiara. Oto już grzmi muzyka... Tu istotnie dwoje skrzypiec i basetla zagrzmiały czymś trochę do hucznego marsza, a trochę do zawiesistego mazura podobnym. Tę huczną muzykę głosem przenosząc i tacę mirtem napełnioną w obie ręce ujmując pierwszy drużbant kończył: – Czas do kościoła po siódmy sakrament święty jechać, a wprzódy do kolan rodzicielskich po ojcowskie i macierzyńskie błogosławieństwo upaść. Proszę tedy, panno drużko, niezmarszczonym czołem, wesołym okiem i łaskawą ręką te mirty przyjąć i drużbującym na znak dnia weselnego rozdać... Z niskim ukłonem tacę z mirtem Justynie podawał, ona w zamian położyła na niej cienką, białą chustkę, z pięknie wyhaftowanymi jego cyframi. Cała twarz, wielka, różowa, piegowata, z szerokim czołem i zawiesistym wąsem, zapłonęła mu zadowoleniem i dumą. – Gdybym złotny i bryliantowy dar otrzymał, tak ukontentowanym bym nie był, jak jestem z tej pamiątki rączkami pani przygotowanej – wymówił z niskim ukłonem, lecz w tejże chwili uczuł się pochwyconym w czyjeś ramiona. Był to Witold, drugi po nim drużbant, który nagle i ogniście w oba policzki go pocałował. – Przepraszam... – mówił – może pan będzie się gniewał, że przy takiej małej znajomości, tak poufale... ale ślicznie pan tę orację powiedziałeś... Czy pan ją sam ułożyłeś, czy też... – Częściowo! częściowo... – ręce nowego przyjaciela w szerokich dłoniach tak mocno ściskając, że aż biała rękawiczka z chrzęstem pękła, odpowiadać zaczął, ale muzyka nagle umilkła i po świetlicy rozchodzić się zaczął do niepoznania zmieniony głos Fabiana. Elżusia jak długa do nóg mu była runęła, a pan młody ze stukiem na kolana upadł, lecz z powodu twardego i szerokiego krawata głowy pochylić nie mogąc pozór klęczącego kołka zachowywał. Fabian zaś, chociaż go zwyczaj do wypowiadania oracji koniecznie nie zobowiązywał, przez wzruszenie zmienionym czy też umyślnie przybranym, bardzo cienkim głosem przemawiał: – Dziady i przeddziady nasze na tym samym miejscu gody małżeńskie wyprawowali, gdzie i ja twoje, moja córko, dnia dzisiejszego wyprawuję. Masz wiedzieć, że nie powinnaś być swarna, marnotrawna, języczna ani ręce za pas zakładać albo, broń Boże, bałamutniom i pustotom życie swoje poświęcać, ale przyjacielowi swemu dozgonnemu we wszystkim pomocna, zgodna i uległa... W tym miejscu przemowy Elżusia, pomimo że twarz przy samej ziemi prawie trzymała i chustką wycierała oczy, połę surduta narzeczonego mocno pociągnęła i szepnęła: – Proszę nachylić się! Czy to pięknie przy błogosławieństwie ojcowskim z nosem do góry sterczeć? Jak na komendę Franuś nagle i energicznie zgniótł brodą obręcz krawata i czoło ku ziemi pochylił. Fabian właśnie ku niemu mowę zwracał: – A tobie, mój zięciu, ojcowskim słowem i sercem zapowiadam, abyś towarzyszkę, którą ci daję, szanował i we wszystkim jej był pomocny, zgodny, nieofukliwy, nie grubian, ale... Tu pomimo załzawionych oczu szorstka kępa wąsów poruszyła mu się jakby do uśmiechu. – Ale tak samo i lejców zbytnio żonce nie popuszczaj, a to pamiętaj sobie, że zły gospodarz najpiękniejsze dziedzictwo niedozorem zmarnuje, a dbający i umiejętny z lada czego uczyni co dobrego. To wam, moje dzieci, ostatnim ojcowskim słowem i z gruntu serca powiedziawszy Boga Wszechmogącego o błogosławieństwo i zesłanie na was... wszystkich... łask... i... po... pomyślności... Teraz już rozpłakał się tak, że końca słów. jego nikt dosłyszeć nie mógł, i z kolei błogosławiący młodą parę rodzice pana młodego płakali, i swania Starzyńska rozpłakała się, a swania Giecołdowa gardząc tkliwością tłumów powiekami prędko mrugała, aby spod nich łzy nie wypuścić, panna młoda a za nią i pan młody prawie już ryczeć zaczęli, wtem za oknem, w mozaice mnóstwa z zewnątrz napełniających je twarzy, ukazała się zżółkła, chuda twarz z ogromnymi, ciemnymi okularami i Bohatyrowicz Apostoł ramiona wznosząc żałośliwym głosem zawołał: – Przyobiecane jest królestwo niebieskie człowiekowi, który synowi swemu albo córce swojej małżeńskie gody wyprawił! Słowa te były kroplą przepełniającą czarę wzruszenia obecnych, których ogromna już większość wybuchnęła płaczem, a przy tym i całować się pomiędzy sobą zaczęła. Płacząc obejmowali się i całowali rodzice panny młodej i rodzice pana młodego, swatowie i swanie, drużki i drużbantowie, a w świetlicy, za oknami, za drzwiami, przez kilka minut nic więcej słychać nie było, jak tylko szlochania, całusy, a wśród szlochań i całusów zaczynane, urywane, niedokończone powinszowania, podziękowania, błogosławieństwa i życzenia. Drużki płacząc i razem śmiejąc się, całując i winszując kręciły się śród obecnych i wszystkim wiązki mirtu do sukien przypinały, a pierwszy Kazimierz Jaśmont w tym powszechnym zamieszaniu i wezbraniu uczuć porządek czynić zaczął. Kilka razy po wzburzonym mrowisku okiem wiodąc szerokimi barami niecierpliwie poruszył, kilka razy palcami pstryknął, usta otworzył i zamknął, aż na koniec czupryną jak grzywą wstrząsnąwszy wyprostował się jak struna i grzmotowym głosem krzyknął: – Jazda! A potem, niby wieloryb wody, piersią i bokami tłum prąc, a głosem pszczolne jego brzęczenie przenosząc, wołał ciągle: – Jazda, państwo! Jaz–da! jaz–da! jaz–da! Więcej niżeli połowa obecnych pocisnęła się ku zaprzężonym bryczkom i osiodłanym koniom, ale pierwszy drużbant przed tą ściśliwą falą z rozpostartymi ramionami stanął, piersią własną jej nawał wstrzymując i wołając: – Wolniej, państwo! wol–niej! Po porządku! po porządku! I potem długo w tłumie głów, twarzy, surdutów, sukien, rojącym się dokoła bryczek i koni, przesuwała się nieustannie jego granatowa czapka, wierzch tylko kędzierzawej czupryny przysłaniająca, a głos nakazujący, dyktatorski wołał i dyrygował, rozlegał się w urywanych i po wielokroć powtarzanych wykrzykach: – Proszę siadać! Niechajże państwo siadają! Panna młoda ze swoją swanią! Pan młody ze swoim swatem! Druga swania i drugi swat razem! Pierwsza panna drużka! Gdzie pierwsza panna drużka? Proszę za mną! ślicznie proszę! Druga panna drużka z drugim panem drużbantem. Trzecia panna drużka z trzecim panem drużbantem... Muzyka! hej! słyszycie tam, muzykusy! Zaniewscy, hej! siadać na tę bryczkę... tam... za asystą!... I tak dalej, i tak dalej, przez dobry kwadrans, aż na koniec wszystko razem gruchnęło, zagrzmiało, zatętniało, wybuchnęło muzyką, śmiechem, krzykami, parskaniem koni i z gęstego tumanu kurzawy, który wzbił się nad Fabianową zagrodą, wytoczyło się na gładki, spłowiały kobierzec uścielający szerokie pole, pod bladozłote słońce, w przejrzyste jak kryształ powietrze. W zagrodzie Fabiana przecież nie zapanowała zupełna cisza Przynajmniej połowa zebranego towarzystwa pozostała tu i raczyła się żywnością rozstawioną na stołach, przy których potem, aż do zachodu słońca, coraz zmieniali się biesiadnicy. Do rosołów, pieczeni, kiełbas, naleśników, makaronów, przeplatanych umiarkowanie popijanym miodem i piwem, zasiadano, dla ciasnoty miejsca, partiami z pary dziesiątków osób składanymi. Gdy jedni w świetlicy zajadali, inni, czekając na kolej swoją lub ją odbywszy, w ogrodzie i na drodze przechadzali się, zalecali, gwarzyli. Fabian świetlicy nie opuszczał ugaszczając i zabawiając gości tak gorliwie, że aż oblewał się potem rzęsistym, który co chwilę chustką z oblicza, z łysiny i z karku ocierał. Jednak pomimo gościnności i zwykłej mówności każdy mógł poznać, że potajemnie dręczył go dolegliwy frasunek. Mniej niż zazwyczaj prawił facecji i przysłów, często obfitą mowę w połowie przerywał i zamyślał się czoło marszcząc, a kępkę wąsów naprzód wysuwając. Takiż sam frasunek, pomimo zresztą szczerego oddawania się przyjemnościom odpoczynku i zabawy, pomimo powolnego wychylania niedużych czarek miodu i piwa, znacznym był i na innych Bohatyrowiczach, starszych zwłaszcza gospodarzach i ojcach rodzin. Ci i owi z cicha albo też głośno i z rozmachem opowiadali znajomym z innych okolic przybyłym o procesie z panem Korczyńskim przegranym i o ciężkim z tej przyczyny strapieniu; niektórzy ponuro pomrukiwali, że po tym weselu wprędce gorzko się przyjdzie zasmęcić lub też że to wesele prędko się w płacz zamieni, gdy twardy i nieubłagliwy sąsiad na karkach im z egzekucją siędzie, a kiedy najszumniejsi i najweselsi z biesiadników Fabianowi winszowali, że takie chwalebne gody małżeńskie córze swej wyprawiał, on rękami zatrząsł i z wybuchającą już alteracją troskę swą wygadał. – Jezu ukrzyżowany! – ramiona rozstawiając wołał. – Żebym ja był lepiej nagle zginął, niżeli takiego zniszczenia i wstydu, jaki mnie wprędce spotka, doczekał! Wesele! wesele! Pewno, że wesele, i to córki, ot, tak samo jednej, jak ta jedna głowa na karku! Ale co z tego! Trzy dni wesela, a do śmierci smutku! Żeby mnie ziemia pochłonęła, nim koniec tego wesela nastąpi, daj Boże! Inni strapionych sąsiadów pocieszać usiłowali. – Nie bójcie się! Więcej Bóg ma, niż rozdał! – krzyczał Starzyński. Bohatyrowicz Apostoł ciemne okulary ku sufitowi zwracając skruszonym głosem prawił: – Czasowe to straty, marności tego świata, doczesność... znikomość... A poważny, niemłody Strzałkowski, w długim surducie z samodziału do siermięgi podobnym i z myślącymi oczami śród steranej twarzy, perswadował: – Cóż robić? Trapić się nie należy, bo żeby i największe trapienie się, nic nie pomoże. Pan Korczyński twardy jest i dla biednych ludzi nieubłagliwy, ani słowa... i my jego znamy... ho! ho! dobrze na swoich skórach poznali... Ale, słyszę, syna ludzkiego on ma, wilkiem na ludzi nie patrzącego. Może on pośrednikiem między ojcem a sąsiadami zostanie... – Pewno! a jakże! To już i ja sam sobie myślałem! – zwolna potwierdził Walenty Bohatyrowicz. – Już nam pewno potrzeba udania się do niego wypadnie – mówili inni. – Już inaczej nie będzie, tylko że jego na jednacza pomiędzy nami a panem Korczyńskim poprosim. Fabian przeciw temu zamiarowi burzył się i buntował. On nikogo prosić o nic nie będzie, ostatnią krowę sprzeda, a jak Łazarz u bogaczowego progu nie legnie. Ale zakrzyczeli go inni. – Co masz czuprynę jeżyć, kiedy niemocen jesteś! – wołali. – Tanio tobie przychodzi teraz groźno stawać, a drogo było do procesu tego sąsiadów nie namawiać albo lepszego i poczciwszego adwokata naleźć. Sam wszystkich na rzeź wydał, a teraz od jedynego ratunku ubiega... Fabiana wymówki te nade wszystko już mieszały i gryzły. – Ja siebie winnym nie sądzę! – tłumaczył się na wpół z gniewem, na wpół z płaczem – nikt złego nie chce. Zamyślałem jak najlepiej dla powszechności naszej uczynić i panu Korczyńskiemu wszystko pomścić. A że przez złego człowieka oszukany zostałem, czy dlatego już na wąskie paski mam być pokrajany! – Albo to młody pan Korczyński nożem po ciele ci pojedzie? – pokrzykiwali sąsiedzi. – Przed nim i upokorzyć się nie wstyd, bo on biedzie w oczy nie pluje, ludziom życzliwy jest i ludzkiej przyjaźni też szukający... – Bóg mię ubij na ciele i duszy – za głowę chwytając się wyrzekał Fabian – jeżeli spodziewałem się, że taki los na mnie padnie i że na starość przemienię się w Joba o zmiłowanie proszącego... A Apostoł suche ramiona w grubych rękawach kapoty ku sufitowi wznosząc żałośliwie upominał: – Nie będą synowie pokutować i mrzeć za ojców, ale każdy w swoim grzechu i w swojej pokucie umrze! Tak nie po weselnemu trochę starsi w świetlicy gwarzyli, ale młodzieży napełniającej ogród i drogę nie do strapień i smętnych rozmyślań dziś było. Wieczór zbliżał się, nadchodziła pora rozpoczynania tańców, a naprawdę już nawet i nadeszła, bo rzeźwy chłodek wieczoru muskać zaczynał twarze rozgorzałe od jedzenia, rozmów i chichotów, ale zwlekało się to jakoś dla przyczyn różnych. Naprzód, państwo młodzi z asystą długo za obiadem przesiedzieli, bo u początku jego swat Starzyński wdał się był w długą orację, co słów kilka, niby grzmotem, śmiechem przerywaną, a u końca Apostoł wypowiadał bardzo budujące i nabożne modlitwy i upomnienia; potem muzykantów zawołano do stołu; a teraz, kiedy i muzykanci już podjedli, pierwszy drużbant znowu, niezadowolony widocznie i kwaśny, po drodze przechadzał się lub pośród niej stawał, ciągle jakby kogoś oczekując i wypatrując, a z nikim oprócz Domuntów prawie i mówić nie chcąc. Z Domuntami widać i dawniej znał się, ale teraz to już przyjaźń z nimi zawierał i przed nowymi przyjaciółmi popisywał się też widocznie, bo i swego czarnego źrebca, ze stajni go wyprowadziwszy, ze wszystkich stron im prezentował, i złoty zegarek co kilka minut z kieszeni kamizelki wyjmując, niby która godzina patrzał, i na koniec nogę w błyszczącym bucie daleko naprzód wysunąwszy podjętym z ziemi drewienkiem począł w zębach dłubać, zupełnie tak jak najpierwsze arystokraty po jedzeniu czynić są zwykli. Jakkolwiek wzrost miał dobry i nieskąpo mierzone bary, przy ogromnych Domuntach prawie małym wyglądał przenosząc ich w zamian o wiele śmiałością i elegancją. Przyłączyło się ku nim wkrótce kilku bojaźni nie znających Obuchowiczów, podszedł w swym kanarkowym ubraniu i z ręką na kłębie opartą Michał Bohatyrowicz, z wąsami w górę zbliżyli się Łozowiccy, a z nimi razem stanął Staniewski o wysokim czole, i tak może we dwunastu utworzyli pośród drogi wyborową niby gromadę, odgłosami żywej rozmowy w ciche powietrze bijącą. Za nimi, tuż przy drodze, synowie Fabiana: rudawy i chmurny Adam, rudy, pleczysty i wiecznie śmiejący się Julek, śród tłoku innej młodzieży męskiej i dziewcząt na oścież i szeroko otwierali salę do tańca. Mieściła się ona w stojącym tuż przy drodze u krańca ogrodu gumnie. Stuknęły, skrzypnęły, na oścież rozwarły się wrota gumna, z ciemnej głębi jego wybuchnęła na ogród i drogę mocna woń napełniającego zasieki zboża. Na grube słupy rozdzielające zasieki z tokiem do młócki przeznaczonym młodsi synowie Fabiana wdrapywali się jak wiewiórki zawieszając na nich dobrze oszklone i ściśle zamknięte latarnie. W głębi toku zasiedli muzykanci, instrumentów swych z przeciągłymi piskami i huczeniami próbujący; z boku pomiędzy słupami wąskie ławki obsiadywać zaczęły podstarzałe kobiety; środkiem przechadzały się pod ręce się trzymając drobne i nieśmiałe, jeszcze wszystkim tu obce Siemaszczanki, na których pomimo delikatności kształtów i rysów znać było ubóstwo i pracę. Zresztą, wszyscy jeszcze na otwartym powietrzu stali, gdy z pola na drogę skręciły i ku zgromadzeniu dość szybko dążyć zaczęły dwie postacie: konia i kobiety. Koń był duży, utrzymany dobrze, ale mocno na jedną nogę kulejący, kobieta do szybszego chodu napędzała go wielką gałęzią. – Jezu! – w gromadce u wrót gumna stojącej ozwały się kobiece głosy – toż to Jadwiśka! Czy ona rozumu pozbyła się, aby w dzień weselny tak pokazywać się ludziom? Wysoka, pleczysta, bosa, w krótkiej samodziałowej spódnicy i różowym kaftanie, jeszcze na żniwa sprawionym, z rozczochraną kosą na plecach, Domuntówna kulawego konia gałęzią popędzała i mijała świątecznie ustrojone gromadki o nic nie dbając. Na kilka pozdrowień i zapytań, przesłanych jej zza płotu i od otwartych wrót gumna, basowym swym głosem i drogą iść nie przestając odpowiedziała, że parobek wczoraj jej najlepszego konia skaleczył, więc go dziś sama do konowała zaprowadziła, a teraz stamtąd wraca. Parobkowi bydlęcia powierzyć nie chciała, boby je gorzej jeszcze zmarnował. – Nu! nu! – wołała, gałęzią z lekka po bokach konia uderzając i jednej z gromadek pytanie rzuciła: – Czy moje bracia z Siemaszek przyjechali? Pierwszemu drużbantowi zaś ledwie oczy z głowy nie wyskakiwały, tak patrzał w nią. Widział ją już raz przedtem, ale dziś podobała mu się więcej jeszcze niż wtedy. Obu ramionami uderzył się po bokach, palcami zapstrykał. – Szyk panna! widać zaraz, że gospodynia zawołana i cenę dobrego zwierzęcia zna! Ot, gdybym tego konia z bliskości mógł obejrzeć, zaraz bym mu co poradził od wszelkiego konowała lepiej! Widać było, że aż trząsł się i do panny, i do konia, że bose nogi, rozczochrana kosa i samodziałowa spódnica panny wcale jej w oczach jego ujmy nie czyniły, szacunek, owszem, i szczęśliwą ufność w przymioty jej budząc. Z bliskości jednak ani na nią, ani na jej skaleczonego konia popatrzeć nie mógł, bo z drogi na węższą ścieżkę krócej do jej zagrody wiodącą skręciła. Ktoś z dala ku niej zawołał pytając: czy na tańce przyjdzie? Odkrzyknęła, że może komu tańce w głowie, ale jej bynajmniej, bo chorego konia dopatrzyć trzeba i przy dziaduniu siedzieć. Z podniesioną głową i wytężonym słuchem Jaśmont odpowiedzi jej wysłuchał, po czym jedną rękę kładąc na ramieniu jednego Domunta, a drugą na drugiego, coś do nich poszeptał, a oni zaraz biegiem puścili się za stryjeczną, i z dala widać było, jak przyjacielsko z dziewczyną za ręce się ściskali, coś jej prawili, o coś prosili, a ona opierała się, przecząco głową trzęsła, na koniec znowu ścisnąwszy się z braćmi za ręce, kulawego konia dalej popędziła. Domuntowie zaś z odkrytymi czuprynami biegiem ku Jaśmontowi wracali, czapkami machając i z dala wołając: – Przyjdzie! a jakże! ma się rozumieć, że przyjdzie! Nie chciała, mówiła, że dziadunia pilnować musi, ale braci posłuchać musiała i obiecała, że przyjdzie! Usłyszawszy to Kazimierz Jaśmont wielką, różową, piegowatą twarz ukontentowaniem rozpromienił i naprzód na złoty zegarek spojrzał, a potem z kieszeni tużurka skórzaną papierośnicę wydobywszy stryjecznych Jadwigi papierosami częstował. W tej samej prawie chwili, z innej już strony, bo od korczyńskiego dworu, nadchodziły dwie kobiety; jedna bardzo wysoka, w czarnej mantyli, z wysokim grzebieniem nad włosami, druga znacznie niższa, w białej sukni z różową opaską. Witold, który sporej i zaciekawionej gromadce młodzieży z ożywieniem prawił o użyźnianiu ziemi pastwisk pozbawionej przez uprawę łubinu, spostrzegłszy nadchodzące kobiety rzucił się ku nim i obie w ręce ucałował. Po chwili zjawiła się i Fabianowa, którą dziewczęta z wielkim krzykiem z gumna wywołały, i menuetowe swe dygi, już o Giecołdach wspominając, przed panną Martą Korczyńską wykonywała. Działo się to pod samą ścianą gumna lasem chwastów obrosłą, ku której ze strony przeciwnej od Anzelmowej zagrody posuwała się hałaśliwa i pełna śmiechów gromadka. Była tam panna młoda ślubną swoją suknią jaśniejąca i z pomocą męża jako też kilku dziewcząt i chłopców gwałtem na wesele swe przywodząca sąsiada Anzelma. Nie miał przyjść wcale; nie mógł dobrowolnie wmieszać się w gwary, w hałasy, w tłumliwe gadania; zamknął się był nawet w swoim przeciwku, ale go tam szarańcza weselna opadła pod przewodnictwem panny młodej, która pierwsza przez otwarte okno do wnętrza przeciwka wskoczyła. Dopóty go hrabią, mrukiem, gardzicielem i tetrykiem przezywali, dopóty prosili i piekielnie nad samymi uszami hałasowali, aż zgodził się pójść z nimi na godzinkę, na jedną godzinkę, byle państwu młodym tej ubligi nie czynić, że bliski krewny i najbliższy sąsiad weselnymi godami ich wzgardził. Tyle tylko uprosił sobie, że pozwolili mu nowe buty wdziać i czarnym krawatem kołnierz codziennej koszuli obwiązać. Teraz już nie opierał się, tylko wielkiej baraniej czapki co moment przed znajomymi uchylając, ze zmąconym wzrokiem i cierpiącym uśmiechem szedł tam, dokąd go Elżusia z jednej strony, a Franuś z drugiej pod ramiona wiedli. Wtem gwałtownym prawie ruchem ramiona swe uwolnił i ściślej jeszcze otulając się kapotą, z oczami w jeden punkt wlepionymi, ku ścianie gumna cofać się zaczął, aż plecami oparł się o nią, po kolana prawie w wysokich chwastach stając. Zobaczył Martę, która zobaczyła go także i kilka jeszcze szerokich kroków uczyniwszy stanęła. W czarnej spódnicy i mantyli, z liliową kokardą u szyi, trochę przygarbiona, jak ciężki słup, z podaną naprzód małą, żółtą, pomarszczoną twarzą przed nim stanęła. Rozswawolona gromadka z panną młodą na czele swego dokazawszy pierzchnęła w strony różne; oni przez całą minutę na siebie patrzali. Anzelm zwolna czapkę nad głową podnosząc przyciszonym i bardzo zająkliwym głosem zaczął: – Kopa lat... ko... ko... pa... lat.. A ona także zaczęła: – Góra z górą... góra z górą... I wyciągnęła ku niemu swoją dużą, ciemną rękę, którą on powolnym ruchem ujął i w obu dłoniach zatrzymał. Znowu milcząc na siebie patrzali; jej broda i dolna warga trząść się zaczęły, on głową zwolna kołysał. – Dwadzieścia trzy lata... dwadzieścia trzy lata... – mówiła. A on, w skupionej jakby i osłupiałej kontemplacji pogrążony, oczu z niej nie spuszczając zaczął: – Poranek widział kwitnącą, rumianą, a wieczór... Urwał, mocniej głową wstrząsnął, kędyś w bok spojrzał. Ona zarumieniła się tak, jak to w czasie poranku bywać musiało, i nagle, jakby otrzeźwiawszy, zaśmiała się: – A pan Anzelm może myśli, że nie postarzał? Oj, oj! Wieczny śmiech! Nie my jedne starzejemy... On także wyrwał się z toni wspomnień, w którą go pogrążył widok tej kobiety, rękę jej ze swoich rąk wypuścił i z uśmiechem zażartował: – Słusznie! A jakże! Starość grubianka, nikogo nie zdobi... Nie zauważyli, że obstąpiło ich kilku starszych bohatyrowickich gospodarzy, którzy Martę kiedyś znali i ku niej szli z powitaniem. Każdy jej przypominał, jak niegdyś w Korczynie ją często widywał; jeden nad długością upłynionego czasu zastanawiał się, drugi chciał wiedzieć, czy pamięta brata jego, który podówczas kędyś daleko i na zawsze z okolicy wywędrował; trzeci, najstarszy, z cicha coś prawił o swoim synu, o panu Andrzeju Korczyńskim i ruchami głowy na zaniemeński bór úukazywał. Ona wszystkim ściskała ręce, wszystko pamiętała i razem ze wszystkimi głową trzęsła powtarzając: – Stare czasy! stare czasy! A potem przez Fabianową zapraszana do gumna weszła i tam także pośród siedzących na ławie niewiast sporo dawnych i dawno nie widzianych znajomych swoich ujrzała. Rzuciła się ku niej w jasne barwy dnia tego ubrana Starzyńska i wpół z płaczem, wpół ze śmiechem swego pierwszego nieboszczyka przypominać jej zaczęła; podeszła Walentowa i oświadczyła swą dobrą o tym pamięć, że panna Marta niegdyś w onych starych i inszych, wcale inszych niż teraźniejsze czasach, troje jej dzieci czytania i pisania nauczyła; zbliżyła się też i Giecołdowa rekomendując się jako dzierżawczyni sąsiedniego folwarku i papierosami ją traktując; inne wypowiadały zdziwienie, że ją tu widzą... Ona wszystkich powitawszy na ławie pomiędzy nimi zasiadła, dziwiącym się odpowiadając: – A cóż robić? moje panie! co robić? Nie chciało się kurze na wesele, ale musiała... Koncept ten wywołał ogólną wesołość i poufałość. O! ona wiedziała, jak z tymi ludźmi mówić i mówić tak lubiła. Siedziała między nimi, o sprawach tyczących się wesela i gospodarstwa rozmawiała, odmłodzona jakby, choć przygarbiona, wesoła jak nigdy, choć trochę zmieszana, wilgotnym wzrokiem po otaczających ją postaciach i twarzach wodząc... Naprzeciw niej Witold, posiadający tu znajomości bez liku, Marynię Kirlankę zaznajamiał z Siemaszczankami, które trzymając się pod ręce nową znajomość z widoczną radością zawiązywały. Młodziutka panienka, w tym samym stroju, w jakim była na wielkim obiedzie w Korczynie, wyglądała zawsze na przedziwnie świeżą różę polną i uszczęśliwiona spoczywającym na niej wzrokiem przyjaciela, jego obecnością ośmielona, serdecznie obie ręce do nowych towarzyszek wyciągała. Tymczasem na słupach wznoszących się nad tokiem Julek świece w latarniach zapalił; przy tym świetle ukazały się w cieniu zasieki pełne zboża i wąskie pomiędzy nimi uliczki, dokoła zaś gumna wrzało. Słońce za bór już zapadło. W szarej godzinie za rzadkimi ogrodami Niemen tu i ówdzie srebrnie pobłyskiwał. Po ogrodach, trawach, gajach toczyły się męskie i kobiece głosy, pojedynczo, chórem, wstydliwie, to niecierpliwie wołające: – Panie Jaśmont! Jaśmont! Panie Kazimierzu! Kaziu! Panie Jaśmont! Jaś–mont! Jaś–mont! Nic już innego prócz tego nazwiska przez kilka minut słychać nie było. Starzyńska w rozpaczy drogą biegła. – Bo to – wołała – nie wiadomo czy na pogrzeb, czy na wesele ludzie przyjechali. Owszem! Kiedy na Jadwiśkę czeka, to niech sobie do niej idzie, ale wprzód, jak drużbantowi przynależy, tańce rozpocznie... Panie Jaśmont! Owszem, gdzież on przepadł? Panie Jaś–mont! Jaś–mont! Jaś–mont! Nie przepadł, tylko aż dotąd przechadzając się po drodze ze stryjecznymi Jadwigi rozmawiał i z rozmowy tej widać zadowolonym się uczuł, bo zewsząd wykrzykiwane nazwisko swe usłyszawszy papieros na ziemię rzucił, nogą go zadeptał i ze Starzyńską u rękawa jego uczepioną w wesołych poskokach do gumna wpadł. Tu bystro wśród obecnych rozejrzawszy się, przed pierwszą drużką – jak to obowiązkiem jego było – stanął i do tańca ją zaprosił, a gdy ona w znak przyzwolenia lekko mu się odkłoniła, ku muzykantom rękę wyciągnął i huknął: – Zaniewscy! Rznijcie! Muzyka skoczną polkę zagrała; tańce od godziny już niecierpliwie oczekiwane rozpoczętymi zostały. Na toku wirowało par ze dwadzieścia, to jednocześnie, to gdy ścisk zbyt wielkim się stawał, po kilka i kilkanaście. Witold w roli drugiego drużbanta naprzód pannę młodą do tańca zaprosił; Elżusia zaś z ukontentowaniem z ławki poskoczyła i rękę na ramieniu mu składając głośno go upominała: – Bardzo słusznie! tylko niech pan długo tańczy i dobrze trzęsie, bo ja inaczej nie lubię! Marynia Kirlanka dostała się jednemu z młodych Siemaszków, a małe Siemaszczanki porwanymi zostały przez ogromnych Domuntów, co widząc podżyłe niewiasty na ławach chichotać zaczęły i dzielić się uwagą, że Domuntowie z dzbankami po wodę poszli. Zresztą pary zmieniały się i dobierały coraz inaczej. Niektórzy z kawalerów mieli na rękach glansowane lub bawełniane rękawiczki; ci zaś, liczniejsi, którzy ich nie mieli, przed rozpoczęciem tańca chustkami do nosa owijali sobie rękę, w której spoczywać miała ręka ich tancerki; wszyscy po przetańczeniu tancerki swoje ku ławom i stołkom albo przynajmniej ku ścianom przyprowadzali i na podziękowanie składali przed nimi grzeczne ukłony. Nie przesadzały dziewczęta opowiadając, że Kazimierz Jaśmont ładnie tańczy. Istotnie, tancerz był z niego ochotny i zgrabny, dla tancerek nadzwyczaj dworny, i wszyscy tam prawie poruszali się gibko, raźnie, z wielką na boki współtancerzy uwagą, tancerkami jak piórkami wywijając, a przytupując tak często i gromko, że pod ich stopami tok odzywał się grzmotem. Gadań też, śmiechów, konceptów na ławach i w tłumie otwarte wrota stodoły zalegającym było niemało. Raz Adam, który nie tańczył, ale u samych drzwi stojąc spod brwi jak zawsze schmurzonych często ku latarniom wzrokiem rzucał i na wszystko, co działo się w gumnie, pilną uwagę zwracał, wyprostował się i z gniewu zaczerwieniony donośnie krzyknął: – Bardzo przepraszam, ale kto tam jest taki dureń, że w gumnie papirosa pali? Pomiędzy niewiastami zrobił się na te słowa ruch wstydliwy i ironiczny. Żółta iskra, która zza rozmiotanych sukien tancerek przed Adamem była błysnęła, zgasła, a z przeciwnej strony rozchichotany głos Starzyńskiej rzucił odpowiedź: – Dobrze. Bo to pani Giecołdowa papirosa zapaliła... Na to znowu podniósł się i zagrzmiał chór śmiechów kobiecych i męskich, a niezmieszany bynajmniej Adam wcale nie po cichu zdanie swe o zdarzeniu wypowiadał: – Bo niechaj baba w gumnie nie smali! Hrabinia! Kiedy zaś polkę zamienił kontredans tańczony skocznym i przyśpieszonym krokiem, jedni z mężczyzn w balansach szeroko ramiona rozstawiali i na środek toku wybiegając pilnie przyglądali się swoim nogom, inni zaś, do których pierwszy drużbant należał, zachowywali całą powagę i grację tańcowi temu właściwą, lecz po ukończeniu ostatniej jego figury, jakby kajdany z nóg pozrzucali, w tak siarczystą puścili się galopadę. Nie przerwał jej, lecz tylko nieco ją zmącił przeraźliwy pisk psa, który okrutnie przez kogoś nadeptany wymykał się spośród tłumu i naprzeciw którego, tłum rozpychając, biegł wielki, zwykle powolny Julek i pośpiesznie na ręce go schwycił. W tańcach Julek nie brał. Gdzie mu tam było, leniwemu i gapiowatemu, puszczać się w ścisk i skoki! Stał tylko u drzwi i to na latarnie, to na tańczących patrząc, białe zęby w nieustającym uśmiechu pokazywał, do Sargasa, który u nóg mu się tulił, czasem mrugając, jakby pocieszał go i upewniał, że zaraz to wszystko się skończy, a oni znowu we dwóch na Niemen pójdą. Teraz sporego kundla spod nóg tańczącym wychwyciwszy, bez uśmiechu już, owszem, gęsto obrosłą twarz do jego czarnej szerści żałośnie przytulając, wyszedł z gumna i już nie ukazał się tam więcej. Tymczasem Władysław czy, jak go tam nazywano, Ładyś Osipowicz, ten, co miał włosy jak krucze skrzydła czarne i u skroni rozpostarte, z ramieniem do objęcia błękitnookiej Cecylki Staniewskiej już przygotowanym niecierpliwie zawołał: – Zaniewscy! do roboty! Polkę grajcie! Polki tej Justyna już nie tańczyła. Wypadkiem sprowadzonym przez ruchliwość tłumu znalazła się za ławą i rzędem obsiadujących ją kobiet w znajdującej się pomiędzy zasiekami krótkiej, cienistej uliczce. Na drewnianych słupach wiszące latarnie rzucały tu trochę tylko mętnego światła, z zasieków bił zapach uschłych ziół i kłosów. Justyna głowę ubraną w grona jarzębin o puszystą i wonną ścianę uschłego zboża oparła i w zamyśleniu przed siebie patrzała. Czy zdawała sobie jasną sprawę z przyczyn głębokiego wzruszenia, którym przejmował ją widok tego mrowiącego się przed nią ludu? Zapewne; gdyby przed kilku jeszcze miesiącami znalazła się tutaj, uczułaby się nieznaną pośród nieznanych, zmieszaną, obojętną, może znudzoną. Dlaczegóż teraz serce jej uderzało mocno, prędko, przyjaźnie? Dlaczego? Boże! przychodzi czasem chwila, w której z dna duszy ludzkiej podnosi się to, co natura na nim posiała i co czekało tylko promienia, powiewu, aby urość w kwiat, kłos albo strzałę. Promień ten, powiew może nie przybyć i wówczas człowiek kładzie się do mogiły samym sobą nie stawszy się nigdy. Ku niej one przybyły. Z gorzkiego morza cierpień wynurzyła się wtedy, gdy wśród zbóż i bławatków po raz pierwszy ujrzała ochoczego oracza i jego błękitne oczy utkwione w nią z tajoną, nieśmiałą tkliwością. Przypomniały się jej teraz złote łany, pośród których w upalny dzień lipcowy sierp z jego ręki przyjęła, i szybkie jak błyskawica wspomnienie zaniosło ją z tego tłumu w głębie zaniemeńskiego boru, na Mogiłę, w tej nocnej porze grubym zmrokiem obleczoną. Zdało się jej, że to, co teraz czuła, stamtąd podówczas w sobie przyniosła, że te uczucia, których doznała tam i tu doznawała – to jedno. Wszystko, co w dniach ostatnich usłyszała z płomiennych ust Witolda i co w samotnych godzinach przedumała sama, jednym także strumieniem myśli głowę jej przepływało, i przypominała sobie jasno, wyraźnie przypominała ów sen swój czy owo marzenie, w którym zapaloną lampą świeciła z góry tym domostwom i tym ludziom, a promienie jej lampy nićmi światła ślizgały się po dachach, ścieżkach, płotkach, szerokich polach, o starożytny grobowiec, o dwór korczyński, o leśną mogiłę zaczepiając i wszystkie te ułamki jednej całości jakoby w łańcuch wiążąc. Jakaś niby elektryczna iskra o serce jej uderzyła, na czoło płomię, a w oczy wilgoć rzucając. Wtem tuż przy sobie usłyszała głos przyciszony i nieśmiały, który przemówił: – Dziesięć lat krócej żyć chciałbym, byle wiedzieć, o czym pani tak zamyśliła się w tym momencie? Jan Bohatyrowicz nie tańczył dotąd wcale. Do pocztu drużbantów należał; jednak ani wystroił się po weselnemu, ani wesołości najmniejszej nie okazywał. Krótką siermiężkę swoja zielonymi taśmami ozdobioną przywdział, białym krawatem kołnierz cienkiej koszuli przewiązał i wcale nie zdawał się dbać o to, co tam ludzie o jego odzieniu i zasępieniu myśleć lub mówić będą. Wyglądał tak, jakby mu coś potajemnego serce zjadało. Ledwie przywitał się z tym i owym; od początku tańców w kącie przy muzykantach stał z ramionami u piersi skrzyżowanymi i poprzeczną zmarszczką na czole. Kiedy niekiedy tylko na tańczący tłum spoglądał kogoś w nim upatrując i wtedy oczy błyskawicami mu połyskiwały; zresztą, pannom, które go kilka razy zaczepiły, oburkliwie i nawet trochę ironicznie odpowiadał, od rówieśników usuwał się jak od ognia; matkę przemocą do tańca go ciągnącą naprzód prosił, aby mu pokój dała, a potem wprost ofuknął. Nikt mu też nie dokuczał ani go nie niepokoił; ludzi było wielu i bez jednego łatwo wszyscy obejść się mogli. Jednak tu i ówdzie o nim gadano. Podstarzałe kobiety szczególniej w pochmurności jego węszyły jakąś niezwykłą historię. Jadwiśka Domuntówna na wesele nie przychodzi, Janek tak wygląda, jak gdyby wczoraj matkę i ojca pochował... Widać pokłócili się z sobą, a może też wszystko pomiędzy nimi już i rozerwane. Z drugiej strony, co się tam miało rozrywać, kiedy podobno nic, jak się należy, związanym jeszcze nie było? O zaręczynach nikt nie słyszał, tyle tylko, że tam jego stryjaszek i jej dziadunio, jeszcze kiedy przytomniejszym niż teraz był, pomiędzy sobą to małżeństwo układali. Może on i dla inszej przyczyny pokazuje się takim sępem? Może to u nich melancholia i tetryctwo w rodzie? Nieboszczyk jego ojciec taki był zawsze pogrążony w sobie i mrukowaty, stryj na ciężką chandrę w kwiecie lat swoich zapadł, a obaj górnie zawsze myśleli, przez co Jerzy zginął marnie, a Anzelm też niezupełnie po ludzku życie strawił. Może Janek przyrodził się do ojca i stryja? Zawsze wesoły bywał, do tańca i różańca stający, osobliwie też w śpiewaniu prześcigał wszystkich. Ale do pory dzban wodę nosi i na każdego taki moment przyjść musi, w którym prawdziwe jego przyrodzenie na wierzch wyłazi. Przyrodzenie, gdybyś i widłami odpychał, powraca. Widać, że i on taki sam będzie pogrążony w sobie i górnie myślący, jakimi byli jego ojciec i stryj... Przyszła jednak chwila, w której Jan wzrokiem ku uliczce pomiędzy zasiekami rzuciwszy oczami błysnął, pomiędzy ławą a ścianą przecisnął się, w przyćmionej jej głębi się znalazł i nad głową Justyny nieśmiało, z cicha mówił: – Pani zapytuje, dla jakiej przyczyny ja markotny jestem i nie tańczę? Przed panią jedną to wypowiem, że podczas takie wątpliwości mnie oblegają, że ni to żywy, ni to umarły chodzę i na dnie Niemna prawie wolałbym leżeć niż z takimi wątpliwościami żyć... Justyna cichych tych słów słuchała z pochyloną głową i jak najprostsza wiejska dziewczyna ze zbożowej ściany, do której się przycisnęła, długie słomy i kruche źdźbła uschłych ziół wywlekała. Czuła, że głowę jej płomieniem ogarnia wzrok uporczywy i namiętny, i słyszała szept cichszy jeszcze niż przedtem: – Cudnie te jarzębiny czarne włoski pani ubierają... i sukienka ta sama, która była podtenczas, jak spólnie jeździliśmy na Mogiłę... Chwilę milczał, a potem poprosił: – Żebym ja mógł jedną gałązkę tej jarzębiny dostać... zdaje się, że już i przez to szczęśliwy byłbym! Szybkim ruchem pąsowe grono od białego stanika odpięła i podając mu je głowę podniosła. Kilka sekund patrzali na siebie, oboje spłonieni i prawie drżący... Potem on gestem namiętnej radości włosy z czoła odrzuciwszy gałązkę jarzębiny u guzika siermiężki umieścił. Wtem u wrót gumna zrobił się ruch niezwykły: rozstępowano się tam przed kimś, kogoś witano. Muzyka grać przestała; Kazimierz Jaśmont w posuwistych poskokach ku wrotom pobiegł; za nim skoczyli Domuntowie i kilka dziewcząt pośpieszyło. Na salę tańców weszła Domuntówna, ale Domuntówna w metamorfozie. Kto ją przedtem bosą, rozczochraną i kulawego konia pędzącą widział, z trudnością teraz poznawał. Suknię miała amarantową, obfitymi draperiami obwieszoną, a z tyłu w ogromną turniurę zaopatrzoną. Było to arcydzieło krawca z najbliższego miasteczka, w którym też zapewne kupiła wielkie liście z pozłacanego papieru przystrajające jej wysoko spiętrzone i od pomady świecące włosy. Na rękach miała białe rękawiczki, w ręku papierowy wachlarz malowany, a od całej jej osoby biły błyski złoto i srebro udających szpilek, kolczyków, bransolet. Szła wyprostowana, bardzo na twarzy czerwona, śmiała, lecz ponura. Dziadunio w śnieżnej kapocie we wrotach gumna przez Witolda i kilku innych ludzi otoczonym i zatrzymanym został, a ona zaledwie parę kroków na toku uczyniła, spostrzegła dwie osoby: pannę i kawalera z cienistej pomiędzy zasiekami uliczki wychylających się pod światło latarni. Stali bardzo blisko siebie; panna jarzębiny na głowie miała, a kawaler w pętlicy ubrania. Widok ten niby pięścią w pierś jej uderzył; wydęła usta, a pod sobolowymi brwiami szafir jej oczu roziskrzył się i naokół gniewne błyskawice cisnął. We wrotach rozlegały się wesołe śmiechy. Dziadunio uporczywie Witolda Korczyńskiego za ojca jego, Benedykta, poczytywał, a o dziadku, Stanisławie, mówił jak o obecnie żyjącym dziedzicu Korczyna. Że pradziad Dominik już nie żył, o tym pamiętał, a wywijając w górze zeschłym palcem, z łuną radości na wyłysiałym czole wspominał: – Dobry był z pana Dominika kompan... o! dobry... pamiętam... jakeśmy razem w trzydziestym i pierwszym roku... Witold go u ściany na stołku sadzał i sam; przy nim siadając chciwie o stare historie prosił. Z drugiej strony szczupłą postać staruszka, klęcząc w trawach, obejmowała Marynia Kirlanka, a kilku stojących obok młodych ludzi rozważało, co też tak ciekawego być może w gadaniu człowieka, który, jeżeli nie cały rozum, to przynajmniej dobrą jego połowę postradał. – Żeby tylko ktokolwiek Pacenki nie wspomniał, bo zaraz sfiksuje... z cicha mówili. A w gumnie ukazanie się Jadwigi wywołało różne wrażenia. Niektóre z kobiet usta pootwierały dziwiąc się jej strojowi. Aż w oczach miga, tak się bogato wystroiła. Wiadomo! aktorka! Wśród męskiej młodzieży powstały ciche chichoty. – Żeby Julkowego Sargasa z tyłu jej na tej poduszce położyć, toby się zmieścił! – Złotnych liści we włosy nakładła i myśli, że pięknie. A to czysta trumna, galonami przyozdobiona! Ale dziewczęta wcale inaczej o stroju aktorki myślały. Najwięcej je uderzał i zachwycał wachlarz. Małe Siemaszczanki trzymając się pod ręce dokoła wspaniałej panny krążyły przeciągłe okrzyki wydając. – Jezu! otóż śliczne róże na tym wachlarzu! A te złotne liście zupełnie takie, jak w Łunnie u Matki Boskiej na ołtarzu... Jadwigę te oględziny i dziwowania się niecierpliwiły. Wcale nie dla tych sroczek mordowała się nad strojem przez dwie godziny, a ten, dla kogo to czyniła, stał tam ciągle przy tej... w jarzębinach! Rozgniewanym wzrokiem na sukienki w błękitne i białe paski rzuciła. – Dziwowało ciało, czego nie widziało! – sarknęła. – Proszę mnie pozwolić przejść, bo z moimi braćmi przywitać się muszę... Razem z braćmi, którzy ją otoczyli, stanął przy niej Kazimierz Jaśmont, a że już raz gdzieściś u znajomych widzieli się i rozmawiali z sobą, tedy śmiele przemawiać do niej zaczął. Od braci już słyszała i z czułych wejrzeń, które rzucał na nią, miarkować mogła, o czym on zamyśla. Więc szybko wzrokiem ku Janowi rzuciwszy rozweseliła się nagle i dla Jaśmonta uprzejmą się stała. Kiedy tak, to tak! Niechże widzi, że i ją Bóg i ludzie jeszcze nie opuścili! Bardzo układnie i dobranymi wyrazami mówić zaczęła, że smętnie jest, iż lato kończy się, a zaczyna się zima, bo choć letnią porą roboty dużo, ale też i przyjemności więcej, a zimową porą nadmiar ją smętek jakiś opada... Na co Jaśmont poważnie odpowiedział, jako wszystkie czasy mają swój czas, a w dekretach boskich tak zapisano, aby była pora urodzenia i pora umarcia, pora cieszenia się i pora smęcenia; potem z nagła ją zapytał, czy da wiarę, że ona jemu aż trzy razy śniła się w tym tygodniu. Jadwiga o tym wątpiła, bo gdyby z panem Jaśmontem dobrze znajomą była, to co innego, ale trudno kogoś śnić tak mało znając. Jaśmont wtedy cicho szepnął: – Co kto miłuje, to i we śnie czuje... A co się tyczy małej znajomości, to bynajmniej! bo ja panny Jadwigi wszystkie skrytości wiem i w serduszku pani jak w otwartej książce czytam... Zaczął jej znowu coś z cicha mówić, a oczami rzucał w stronę, gdzie stał Janek; ona zaś zaczerwieniła się jeszcze mocniej, zaśmiała się głośno i głośno też odpowiedziała: – Niech pan będzie upewniony, że ja o tę osobę tak dbam, jak pies o piątą nogę. Wtedy już i z braćmi, i z niektórymi dziewczętami w głośną rozmowę się wdała, i tylko bacznie na nią patrząc odkryć było można, że wrzała wewnątrz i że zanosząc się czasem od śmiechu, końcem wachlarza to jedną, to drugą powiekę przyciskała, oczy zaś jej tak błyszczały, że Jaśmont je porównał do brylantów ognie sypiących, i naprawdę zapatrzył się w nie z upodobaniem szczerym i wielkim. Tańczyć nie chciała i długo opierała się namowom braci i konkurenta; jednak rozmyśliła się i przyrzekła, że raz zatańczy, ale chyba krakowiaka, więcej nic, jednego tylko krakowiaka. Wprzódy jednak zobaczy, co dziadunio robi i czy mu czego nie potrzeba. Wyszła przed wrota a Jaśmont Witolda za ramię pochwyciwszy do ucha mu szeptał: – Niech pan będzie taki łaskaw i z panną Domuntówną w drugiej parze do krakowiaka stanie, bo ja z pierwszą panną drużką w pierwszej parze muszę... Potem wpadł do gumna i zakręcił się na toku wołając: – Niechaj do tańca grają, już się nogi zwijają! Krakowiaka, Zaniewscy! Zaniewscy po półgodzinnym odpoczynku na całe gumno zahuczeli raźnym krakowiakiem, ale tańczyć go nie zaraz zaczęto, bo nie wszyscy taniec ten umieli, więc pary dobierały się z niejaką trudnością. Na koniec dobrało się ich dwanaście, z pierwszym drużbantem na czele, który wolałby z Domuntówną, ale przez uszanowanie dla zwyczaju i osoby z pierwszą drużką przodem wybiegł, a wszyscy za nimi w poskokach biegli, głośne hołupce wybijając i zgrabnie, gibko wyginając się w strony obie. Justyna niczym szczególnym nie wyróżniała się z gro na tancerek. Nie była piękniejszą od kruczowłosej Osipowiczówny ani od Antolki i Siemaszczanek zgrabniejszą, ale miała w tańcu większą od tamtych powagę i grację. Więc lekko na ramieniu tancerza zwieszona, z półuśmiechem na pąsowych ustach, jak łabędź płynęła przodem korowodu, a widzowie dokoła stojący i siedzący patrząc na nią głowami kiwali i szeptali, że z tak piękną panną miło by było tańczyć aż do końca świata. Ale najuporczywiej i coraz ogniściej znad rzędu kornetów i czepków ścigał ją wzrokiem Janek, coraz rozkoszniej uśmiechać się zaczynał i niecierpliwą stopą parę razy o tok uderzył, aż do kieszeni siermiężki sięgnął, bawełniane rękawiczki pośpiesznie na ręce włożył i przez obiadujące ławę niewiasty przeskoczył. Na ławie powstał krzyk i pisk; łokciem jego, a uchowaj Boże! i nogą może zaczepiony czepek Giecołdowej na ucho jej się zsunął, co dzierżawczynię bardzo rozgniewało, a u jej sąsiadek wywołało głośne współubolewania i tajemne śmiechy Ale on na zostawiane za sobą miny i gniewy wcale się nie oglądając parze tańcowi przodującej drogę zabiegł, rozgłośnie w dłonie uderzył i na całe gumno zawołał: – Klaskanego! Wszyscy wiedzieli, co to oznacza, więc tancerze natychmiast w tył się cofać zaczęli i obejmować panny za nimi się znajdujące, a tancerka z pierwszej pary, jak ptak lekki i szczęśliwy, ze wzniesionymi ku niemu oczami, na ramię Jana spłynęła. On po raz pierwszy kibić jej obejmując ukropem na twarzy się oblał i wzrokiem w górę rzucił, lecz potem, jakby radością i dumą szalony, z głośnym hołupcem nad ziemię się porwał i z ramieniem nieco podniesionym w górę, a twarzą ku twarzy tancerki schyloną, szumnie i dumnie dokoła toku taneczny korowód prowadził. – Owszem! Przecież pięty do tańca poruszył! – zawołała w tłumie Starzyńska. On zaś w tym miejscu, gdzie muzykanci siedzieli, stanął, przez co też wszystkie pary zatrzymać się musiały, i swoim pięknym głosem nie tylko na całe gumno, ale na ogród, drogę i szerokie pole zaśpiewał: :Świeci księżyc, świeci :Około północy, :Ciebie przestać kochać :Nie jest w mojej mocy! Ten przyśpiewek po prostu zachwycił wszystkich, szczególniej kobiety. Aż w dłonie uderzały i chichotały z uwielbienia. Póki dął się, to dął się, ale jak przestał, to już go nikt nie prześcignie, nawet pan Jaśmont, który ślicznie tańczy i jeszcze śliczniej mówi, ale do śpiewania to już bynajmniej nie zdatny. Ale pierwszy drużbant, czy to ambicją powodowany, czy dla rozweselenia Jadwigi, która nadęta i jak nieżywa poruszała się przy nim, na tym polu także popisać się spróbował. Po kilku zwrotach tańca z kolei jak wryty stanął i bardzo cienkim dyszkantem, niezupełnie na nutę krakowiaka, zaśpiewał: :Powierzchowność często myli, :Szczególniej kobiety, :Chociaż oczko łzą umili, :Lecz serce, niestety! I niepotrzebnie z Jankiem w zapasy wchodził, bo pokazało się, że wcale z czym popisywać się nie miał, i przyśpiewek niestosowny wynalazłszy, i w słuchaczach obudziwszy nawet zdziwienie: jakim sposobem taki duży mężczyzna mógł taki cienki głos z siebie dobywać? W zamian kruczowłosy Osipowicz z błękitnooką Cecylką Staniewską, jakby umyślnie przed matką jej stanąwszy, prawie tak pięknie, jak Janek, zaśpiewał: :Koło domu steczka, :Chowaj, matko pieska: :Masz córeczkę ładną, :To ci ją ukradną! I ogromny Domunt, znowu z malutką Siemaszczanką, jak z dzbankiem po wodę idący, więcej gromko niż melodyjnie huknął: :Za rzeką, za Niemnem, :Kukaweczka kuka, :Mam tego za dudka, :Kto posażnej szuka! Ale krakowiak już się kończył i inni, choćby chcieli, do śpiewania nie mieli czasu. A tylko Janek jeszcze, jak do przyśpiewków hasło dał, tak je i zakończył, nie w porę nawet, bo przed samym końcem tańca, krótko, lecz dobitnie wyśpiewując: :Najpierwsze kochanie :Kiedy serce chwyci, :Radością i smętkiem :Dosyć je nasyci! Po czym zaraz tancerkę swoją jak piórko dokoła siebie okręcił i na jedno kolano przed nią przypadając rękę jej do ust przycisnął. I w tym jeszcze starszy drużbant chciał go naśladować, ale nie mógł, bo Jadwiga gwałtownie ręce swe mu odebrała i nie czekając, aby ją, jak to czynili wszyscy, ku siedzeniu jakiemu odprowadził, ze wzdętą piersią i roziskrzonymi oczami, ponura i groźna, plecami odwróciła się do niego i z gumna wyszła. Wychodząc niby burza, oddychała głośno, łokciami i piersią ludzi roztrącała, a wzrokiem ścigała wychodzącą też na otwarte powietrze parę. Ścigała ją wzrokiem i dobrze widziała, jak w jarzębiny ubrana głowa panny w szczęśliwym niby zapomnieniu pochylała się ku ramieniu kawalera, który, z jarzębiną u szarej siermiężki a twarzą w płomieniach, wciąż coś do niej mówił... Muzyka grać przestała, młodzież zmęczona i zarazem rozhulana rozsypała się pod odkrytym niebem, na którym gwiazdy przygasać zaczynały przed wschodzącym u dalekiego skrętu rzeki, jakby z jej toni wyłaniającym się ogromnym, jaskrawym księżycem. Część młodzieży z zapalonymi papierosami wyszła na pole, ale więcej było takich, którzy wyrzekając się przyjemności palenia w bliskości gumna pozostali, pojedynczymi parami rozpraszając się po ogrodzie, zielonej uliczce i śliwowym gaju. Gwar przycichł, rozmowy stały się cichsze, gdzieniegdzie zupełnie ciche; pod blednącymi gwiazdami skrzydło Erosa wonią miry i mirtu napojone łagodnie muskało te głowy tańcem i śpiewem rozgrzane. Pod ścianą gumna na stosie belek i po kolana w chwastach siedząca para szeptała. – Jak Boga kocham – szeptał mężczyzna – stryj i brat nadaremnie lękają się i młodymi twymi latami mnie od szczęścia odgradzają. Czy ja zwierz jestem albo barbarzyniec, abym pracą nad siły kochanej kobiety zdrowie nadwerężał? Toż i u brata rączek na krzyż nie składasz, a w mężowskim domu więcej pracować ci nie przyjdzie, na to przysięgam! Służącą wezmę, sam sobie ręce mozołami okryję, a Antolka przy mnie zbytecznych męczarni nie dozna... Czy Antolka temu wierzy i moją stronę trzyma? czy też mam, nieszczęśliwy, długo jeszcze sierotą żyć na tym świecie? Szept kobiecy odpowiedział: – Pan Michał wie, że ja od stryja i brata zależę. Oni mnie wyhodowali, nijakiej krzywdy nigdy nie uczynili, a przeciwnie, zawsze od nich dobroci i przyjaźni doświadczałam... Co oni zechcą, tego i ja zechcę; jak każą, tak ja postąpię... – Dobrze! owszem! jaż Antolki nie namawiam, aby przeciwko stryja i brata sępem stawała... Ale już chciałbym raz się dowiedzieć, już raz chciałbym tą pewność mieć, że Antolka sama jest za mną... I jeszcze ciszej pytał: – Czy Antolka czuje kiedy, że miłość w serduszku mruczy i spać, jak potrzeba, nie daje mój obraz przed oczami stawiając? Nie wiadomo, jaką była odpowiedź, ale zapewne pomyślną, bo szept męski śmielszym stał się i nalegającym. – Gołąbek nawet samiczkę w dzióbek bodzie kochanie jej chcąc pokazać! Czyż mnie tyle nawet nie wolno, co gołębiowi? Jak cudzemu mnie przy Antolce siedzieć wonno, ale głodno! Pod świrnem zaś świeciła biała suknia, a obok niej wysmukły młodzieniec z cicha przemawiał: – Tak, moja droga Maryniu, wyjadę stąd pełen szczęścia, że cię znalazłem taką, o jakiej marzyłem: prostą, skromną, pracującą, zdolną zrozumieć i kochać te zadania, które kobieta oświecona i szlachetna dziś pełnić powinna... – Kiedyż ja, Widziu, tak mało oświeconą jestem, tak mało jeszcze wiem i umiem... – Prawda, że wiele jeszcze uczyć się musisz, ale nie tylko z książek... od życia i od ludzi także, i najwięcej... Ludzi kochaj, ludzi badaj, z ludźmi żyj... – A jak pojedziesz, czy napiszesz kiedy do mnie? Czy kiedy przyślesz mi jaką książkę? – Będę pisał, będę ci książki przysyłał i ani przez jeden dzień nie zapomnę o tobie, moja ty najmilsza i najlepsza. A gdy już na zawsze wrócę i w Korczynie zamieszkam, wtedy już nigdy rozstawać się nie będziemy, ale zawsze razem dla naszych drogich idei walczyć i pracować. Czy dobrze, Maryniu? Czy chcesz tego? Dobrze? U białej sukni dwie splecione ręce gestem zachwycenia wzniosły się w górę. – O, Widziu, Widziu, ty mi niebo na ziemi ukazujesz i czuję sama, wiem, że na nie zapracować, zasłużyć powinnam! U brzegu śliwowego gaju stała Jadwiga Domuntówna w gronie kilku dziewcząt i chłopców, którzy wkoło niej żartobliwą rozmowę wiedli. Pierwszemu drużbantowi, który na fochy bohdanki swej nie zważając ani na krok jej nie odstępował, zarzucano tam niestałość, bałamuctwa i wyrażano wątpliwość, czy ożeni się kiedykolwiek, skoro dotąd tak wesoło kawalerskiego stanu kosztował. On zaś na Jadwigę spoglądając bardzo poważnie odpowiadał, że i motyl z grzędy na grzędę przelatuje, nim na jednym kwiatku siędzie, że i nędznemu lżej nie samemu, a cóż dopiero kiedy człowiek ma czym podzielić się z przyjacielem dozgonnym. Potem kołysząc się w strony obie, niby od niechcenia, cienkim swoim dyszkantem zanucił: :Świat mnie cały przy tobie staniał i tanieje, :Serce me za tobą pójdzie w puste knieje! Ale ani przymówki, ani przyśpiewki nic nie pomagały. Jadwiga, milcząca i zasępiona, głośno oddychając i z wydętymi usty, zdawała się być upostaciowaniem chmury pełnej gromów tuż, tuż z niej wypaść mających. Jak nieprzytomna, jak oczarowana, patrzała ciągle w jedną stronę, w tę mianowicie, kędy opodal plecami do niej zwrócona na niskim płotku siedziała para ludzi. Rozmowy ich słyszeć nie mogła, ale w zmroku dostrzegła czerwień jarzębin strojących głowę panny... Ta głowa w krucze warkocze i czerwone jarzębiny ubrana prześladowała dziś ją jak mara, jak ogień parzący, jak urągliwe senne widowisko! Tymczasem na niskim płatku obok Justyny siedząc Jan cicho, ale z zapałem mówił: – Pani zapytuje, czy doprawdy najpierwsze? Niech jutro zginę, jeżeli do tego czasu prawdziwe kochanie choć raz do serca mojego zajrzało! A czy to może być inaczej? Czy ja hrabia albo arystokrat, aby z kwiatka na kwiatek przelatywać i tylko sobie różne zabawki wymyślać? W naszym wieśniackim życiu do bałamuctwa ani czasu, ani ochoty nie ma. Jak nie przychodziło kochanie, to nie przychodziło, a jak przyszło, to już i nie przejdzie... – Czasem jednak przechodzi – w zamyśleniu rzekła Justyna. – U państwa każdą rzecz łatwiej rozwiewają wiatry niżeli u nas, a do tego wiele też i od charakteru zależy. Jaśmont, na przykład, gdyby Jadwiśki i nie dostał, byłoby mu o to bynajmniej, bo dla posagu głównie chce ją wziąść, a stryj Anzelm nie dostawszy tej, której żądał, całe życie w samotności strawił, i stary Jakub rozum postradał zdrady w kochaniu doznawszy... – A panna Domuntówna czy teraz takiej zdrady nie doznaje? Jak oparzony tym zapytaniem o mało się z płotka nie porwał. – Ja już odgadłem, że pani mnie te pytania zadaje z przyczyny Jadwiśki. Spoważniał, głowę podniósł, wprost na siedzącą przy nim kobietę śmiałym wzrokiem patrzał. – Zakleństw i przysięgań nijakich czynić nie będę, bo gdzie wiary nie ma, tam i przyjaźni prawdziwej być nie może, a tylko to pani z gruntu serca mojego żadnym ciężkim grzechem nie splamionego powiem, że pomiędzy mną a Jadwiśką nigdy nic nie było, że nic jej nigdy nie oświadczałem i nie przyrzekałem, a tylko z namowy stryja i przez uwagę na jej poczciwość byłbym może ożenił się z nią w czasie, gdyby insze wcale słońce na moim niebie nie błysnęło. To zaś, że ona przylepiła się do mnie jak smoła i ściga mię swoim nadaremnym kochaniem, wybaczyć jej trzeba, bo od dzieciństwa mnie znając przyzwyczaić się mogła i odstać jej trudno... Jednakowoż spodziewam się, że do upamiętania przyjdzie, a ja przed nią bynajmniej winnym się nie sądzę... Czy pani mnie wierzy? Jak zbawienia duszy słówka tego czekam: czy pani wierzy? Uczuła, że na jej ręku o płotek opartym spoczęła dłoń gorąca, twardą skórą powleczona, a jednak dziwnie miękka, błagalnym jakby drżeniem zdjęta... Gumno, świron, chata z oświetlonymi oknami zakręciły się jej w oczach, ujrzała na raz wszystkie gwiazdy osypujące wysokie niebo i uczuła wszystką krew zbiegającą jej do serca. Z cicha odpowiedziała: – Wierzę! Wtem krzyknęła i oboje na równe nogi zerwali się z płotka. Pomiędzy głowami ich spory kamień jakąś silną i zręczną ręką rzucony świsnął, przeleciał i tylko szyję Janka z lekka drasnąwszy o kilka kroków na zagon buraków upadł. Zewsząd rozległy się okrzyki i zapytania: – Co to? Kto to? Skąd to? Na co? Za co? Ale niemało osób widziało, że była to Domuntówna, która prędko schyliwszy się kamień z ziemi była podjęła i ramieniem zamachnąwszy na rozmawiającą opodal parę go rzuciła. Trzęsła się przy tym tak, jak gdyby ją febra brała. Kogo właściwie ugodzić kamieniem zamyśliła: Jana czy jego pannę, nie wiadomym było, dość że w mgnieniu oka o jej postępku dowiedzieli się wszyscy, a w zielonej uliczce pomiędzy gajem i ogrodem wielka powstała wrzawa. Już i ci, którzy z papierosami na pole byli wyszli, powrócili i o zaszłym zdarzeniu różne podnosili głosy. Najwięcej było takich, którzy je ganili głośno i wyraźnie, żadnych pod tym względem ceremonii nie czyniąc. Już i wprzódy wyróżniający się strój, nadętość i pochmurność panny u wielu przychylność dla niej odjęły; niektórzy też z natury do złośliwych ucinków i żartów skłonnymi byli. Więc poważnie lub z pośmiewiskiem wypowiadane zdania rozlegały się naokół: – Sama siebie postępkiem takim zeszpeciła! – Śliczna panna, która ze swoim kochaniem jak dziad z torbą niechcącemu w oczy lezie! – Wypchała się jak harmata i kamieniami strzela! – Dobry aniołeczek! Teraz chyba dudek ją do ołtarza zaprowadzi! – Dziękuję i za dziedzictwo, kiedy od własnej żonki nieprzyrodzoną śmiercią mam umierać! – Jak koń cygański okryła się blachami i myśli, że ludzi ubijać jej wolno! Z drugiej przecież strony znaleźli się tacy, którzy się za dziewczyną ujęli. Naprzód Kazimierz Jaśmont, zrazu zdumiony i oszołomiony, do przytomności przyszedłszy palcami pstryknął i zawołał: – Szyk panna! Bez złego psa i bez strzelby dom od złodzieja obronić potrafi! Już tak widać wszystko na dobre sobie tłumaczyć umyślił. A Domuntowie po stronie swojej dwóch Siemaszków mający gromko i groźnie krzyknęli: – Kto o siestrze naszej jedne jeszcze złe słowo wypowie, dowie się, po czemu u nas czupryny targują! Wojnę miłującym Obuchowiczom w to tylko było grać! Jakkolwiek sami przedtem z Jadwigi drwinkowali, teraz skoczyli ku tym, którzy pierwsi szukali zaczepki; zaś kilku Bohatyrowiczów i Jaśmontów w towarzystwie Zaniewskich i Staniewskich kozłami przy swoim stali drwinkować nie przestając i oświadczając głośno, że nijakich nakazywaczy się nie lękają ani napominających apostołów nie potrzebują. Na burzę srodze zanosić się zaczynało. Już Obuchowicze ku płotom się zbliżali w zmroku wypatrując, skądby najlepszego kołka wyrwać; już w gronie przeciwnym ten i ów pomrukiwał o pogruchotaniu kości i nakarbowaniu pysków, gdy spod gruszy w ogrodzie stojącej rozległ się głos donośny i nalegający: – Za pozwoleniem wszystkich panów, mnie także słówko w tym zamieszaniu rzucić wolno, bo nie od kogo, tylko ode mnie wszystko poszło. Ja nie wiem, kto wymyślił, że panna Domuntówna przez złość na mnie kamień rzuciła, bo to jest nieprawda. Co do rzucenia, ani słowa – rzuciła, ale nie przez jaką, broń Boże, pomstę albo zły zamiar, tylko dla zabawy, żeby mnie nastraszyć, a później z mojego strachu drwinkować. Mnie się zdaje, że takiego żartu, choć i grubowatego, za grzech śmiertelny poczytywać nie można ani też za niego na złe języki brać, tym więcej, kiedy panna jest zacna i nic jej wcale do zarzucenia nie ma. A jeżeli ja za ten postępek do panny Domuntówny żadnej pretensji nie mam, to i nikt z niej naigrawać się albo na gańbę dekretować jej nie powinien i jeżeli komu jeszcze to do głowy przyjdzie, wtedy ja spólnie z panami Domuntami postaram się to jemu z głowy wybić! Pod gruszą stojąc prawie był niewidzialnym, ale w głosie jego usłyszeli wszyscy stanowczość i śmiałość. Tedy wielu ramionami wzruszyło i uwierzyło albo udało wiarę w to, że postępek Domuntówny był tylko żartem grubowatej panny. Kiedy tak, to tak. Jeżeli temu, kto ubligi doświadczył, podoba się ją za płochą zabawkę uważać, to dla jakiej przyczyny insi za niego ujmować się mają? Z drugiej strony, Domuntowie z kompanionami także uspokajać się zaczęli, bo postępek Jana podobał się im bardzo i humor poprawił. Ucichli tedy i z pierwszym drużbantem poszli drogą ku zagrodzie Jadwigi wiodącą, u której końca połyskiwała z dala biała kapota jej dziadunia. Zaraz bowiem po dokonaniu postępku z kamieniem, cała trzęsąca się jak w febrze, poszła ona dziadunia swego szukać i znalazła go z drugiej strony gumna na stołku siedzącego i kilku starszymi ludźmi otoczonego. Właśnie tym starszym ludziom, pomiędzy którymi znajdował się ekonom z Osowiec Jaśmont i dzierżawca Giecołd, historię z dwunastego roku o zmarłym u rodzicielskiego płotu oficerze Franusiu opowiadał, gdy wnuczka ku niemu przypadła i na rękach prawie ze stołka go podniosła. – Chodźmy do chaty, dziaduniu, chodźmy do swojej chaty! – mówiła. – Dość już my tu pobyli i nabawili się... czas nam we dwoje sobie ostać... Objęła go ramieniem, tuliła do siebie i sama do niego się przytulając w zeschłą rękę go całowała, a drogą ku swojej zagrodzie wiodła. – Chodźmy, dziaduńku, chodźmy do własnej chaty! Rozbiorę dziaduńka, do łóżeczka położę... do spania zakołyszę... mój mileńki, jedynieńki, stareńki dziaduńku! Im więcej od Fabianowej zagrody oddalała się, tym więcej nad drepczącym w objęciu jej starcem kwiliła, a łzy jak paciorki z oczu jej na jego kapotę i głowę padały. W zielonej zaś uliczce jedni tylko Obuchowicze z niezadowoleniem jeszcze pomrukiwali pięknej sposobności powojowania żałując Jeden z nich nawet przed jednym z Siemaszków się zwierzał, że przeszłej nocy śniło mu się, jakoby gruszki z drzewa rwał, z czego też pewność czerpał, że na tym weselu guzy będą... tymczasem widać, że już na niczym wszystko zejdzie. W zamian, zgodę lubiący, jakkolwiek hardowąsi Łozowiccy, a także stateczni Strzałkowscy sobie i inszym pokojowego zakończenia sprawy bardzo winszowali utrzymując, że chamy tylko byle o co za łby się ciągają, w dobrej zaś kompanii hałasy takie, a broń Boże bitwy, wcale są nieprzystojne. Zresztą zaszła okoliczność, która od świeżego zdarzenia uwagę powszechną zupełnie już odwróciła. Z podwórka na uliczkę wybiegł w wielkim pędzie Julek ze sobą skaczącego i radośnie skomlącego Sargasa mając i na cały głos wołając: – Na Niemen, na Niemen! wszystkich państwa proszę na Niemen, bo już czajki i czółna przygotowałem... po całej okolicy zebrawszy i u brzegu postawiwszy... Na Niemen! proszę na Niemen! Nigdy prawie nie widywano go takim pędem biegającego i wykrzykującego z takim zapałem, że mu się aż ruda czupryna na wsze strony rozwiewała i oczy iskrzyły się w zmroku jak u kota. Ale bo też zapraszał teraz wszystkich do swego właściwego domu i wzywał do zabawy, wśród której, jak inni w tańcach i śpiewaniu, celować mógł, przewodzić, dyrygować. Razem z nim na Niemen gości zapraszał Sargas ku wszystkim radośnie się rzucając, skomląc, wyskakując, a co moment pyskiem zwracając się ku rzece i przylatujące od niej wiaterki nozdrzami w siebie wciągając. Dziewczęta pierwsze przyjaźnie odpowiedziały wezwaniu. – Pływać! Pływać! ze śpiewaniem pływać! Panie Michale! Panie Władysławie! Panie Zaniewski! Panie Jaśmont! Panie Bohatyrowicz! na Niemen popłyniem! ze śpiewaniami popłyniem! Na Niemen! Na Niemen! Tym kobiecym głosom odpowiadały męskie: – Jestem! Idę! biegnę! do usług! A kto z kim? Panno Kaźmiro! Panno Cecylio! Panno Antonino! Panno Mario! I mnóstwo znowu imion i nazwisk leciało po trawach zroszonych, po ogołoconych ogrodach i przerzedzonych gajach, a nad wszystkimi wykrzykami i odpowiedziami górowało wołanie: – Na Niemen! na Niemen! Ktoś w wielkim zmieszaniu głosów potężnym basem nucić zaczynał: :Za Niemen tam precz... :Ach, czegóż za Niemen? :Czy błoń tam kwiecistsza... A ku rzece, której imię mnóstwem ech rozlegało się po ciemnym borze i szerokim polu, z wysokiej góry, w bladym jeszcze świetle księżyca, schodziło i zbiegało par kilkanaście. Jan szerokimi krokami ogród przebywał widocznie kogoś szukając i we wszystkich stronach upatrując, gdy na rękawie swojej siermiężki uczuł czyjąś rękę i zaraz mu przed oczami błysnął czarny warkocz czerwonymi jarzębinami przetykany. – Popłyniem! – Popłyniem! – Ale sami... we dwoje... moja droga pani... moja złota! swoim czółenkiem... własnym, tym samym, które nas do Mogiły zawiozło. – Dobrze! Czółno to stało u stóp Anzelmowej zagrody, w gęstwinie oczeretów ukryte, i Jan tylko wiedział gdzie je znaleźć można. Więc ku Anzelmowej zagrodzie oboje pobiegli, dla pośpiechu płot przeskoczyli w tym samym prawie miejscu, w którym go tak często Elżusia i Antolka przeskakiwały, a po paru minutach byli już pod lipami. Tu w miejscu jednym gałęzie zwieszały się tak nisko, że Justyna, aby pod nimi przebiec, pochylić się musiała. Jan pochylił się także i pod tym ciemnym sklepieniem rękę, która nad zroszoną trawą białą suknię unosiła, pochwycił, do ust poniósł i już jej więcej z dłoni nie wypuścił. Dłoń w dłoni z wysokiej góry ku przybrzeżnym oczeretom biegli i ani zauważyli, że za sobą pozostawiali dwoje ludzi pod lipami na trawie siedzących i tak przyciszoną rozmową zajętych, że na przebiegającą w pobliżu parę ze swej strony także uwagi nie zwrócili. Byli to Anzelm i Marta, Jakim sposobem i gdzie spotkali się w tłumie po raz drugi? Powiedzieć by to mogły te stare wspomnienia, które ich ku sobie pociągnęły. Ale tłum prędko opuścili i od dawna już oboje znajdowali się w Anzelmowej zagrodzie, której dom, drzewa, ule Marta ciekawie i długo oglądała, jedne chwaląc, drugie krytykując, a kiedy niekiedy dawnemu przyjacielowi z doświadczenia zaczerpniętych rad udzielając. Odkąd ściemniało, siedzieli pod lipami na trawie wspólnie z żółtym Mucykiem, który u nóg swego pana rozciągnięty leżał, i zdawało się im, że wszystko już sobie powiedzieli, co do powiedzenia mieć mogli. Więc zamilkli, oboje w postawach jednostajnych, policzki na dłoniach opierając. Po kilku minutach przecież na bladych wargach Anzelma pod siwiejącym wąsem uśmiech drżeć zaczął. Z tym uśmiechem, powolnym sposobem swoim mówił: – Czy panna Marta pamięta, jak pierwszy raz na zaproszenie panów Korczyńskich do Korczyna przyszedłszy i na panią spojrzawszy gawronem z otwartą gębą stanąłem, aż wszyscy śmiać się ze mnie zaczęli? Ona z cicha zachichotała: – Czemużbym pamiętać tego nie miała? Ale dlaczego wtedy pan Anzelm tak skołowaciał? – Ślicznością figury i ognistością oczów pani zadziwiony i oślepiony zostałem... – Tak, tak to kiedyś było! – głową z wysokim grzebieniem trzęsąc szepnęła stara panna. – Tak, tak to było! – potwierdził Anzelm. Potem ona przemówiła pierwsza: – A pamięta pan Anzelm, ile to gości zbierało się wtenczas w Korczynie? jakie to oni plany układali sobie, jakie sprzeczki zawodzili... jakie nadzieje mieli?... – Jak nieboszczyk pan Andrzej wszystkim przewodził, a nasz Jerzy niejeden raz z narażeniem się poradą i pomocą jemu służył? – A tak, tak to było! Wieczny smutek! – szepnęła. – Wieczne odpoczywanie racz im dać, sprawiedliwy Boże! – baranią czapkę nad głowę podnosząc wtórował Anzelm. Po paru minutach ona przemówiła znowu: – A pan Anzelm pamięta, że to ja panu karmazynową czapeczkę uszyłam i otoczyłam ją siwym barankiem? – A pani pamięta, czyja to rączka mnie na pagórku piaszczystym poświęcony medalik na szyi zawieszała? – Tak, tak to kiedyś było... – powtórzyła. – Tak, tak to wszystko przeciwne wiatry daleko od nas odniosły... Wtem umilkli, wyprostowali się, zaczęli patrzeć i słuchać. Przed dwojgiem tych steranych, prawie u kresu życia stojących ludzi, którzy jedyną złotą chwilę swojej przeszłości wspominali, świat oblał się morzem liryzmu roztopionego w promienie i w tony. Księżyc znacznie już podniósł się na niebie, zmalał, przygasł i łagodnym światłem oblewając wysoką górę i bór przeciwległy oszklił powierzchnię rzeki drobnymi falami pomarszczoną. Pod napowietrzną, bladozłotą lampą księżyca w wodzie jakby zanurzoną stała kolumna światła podstawą zwrócona ku powierzchni rzeki, a ognistą kulą dna jej sięgająca, pełna wewnętrznych drżeń i migotań. W tych zaś światłach marzących i drżących kilka łodzi i czółen sznurem a cicho sunęło po szlaku rzeki, wiosłami szkliste tonie roztrącając i krzesząc w nich złote, przemijające blaski; a znad łodzi i czółen wzbijał się chór głosów, to potężniej, to słabiej, to przeciąglej, to weselej rzucający pod niebo, w głębie boru i na wodę nuty dawne, przez świat zapomniane, w odległej przeszłości drzemiące, a tu zdające się budzić i zmartwychpowstawać. Zdawać się mogło, że kędyś na oścież roztworzyła się jakaś skarbnica pieśni i w tę kotlinę wysokimi ścianami od świata odgrodzoną, na tę szeroką i poważną rzekę wylewała wszystkie tęsknoty, żale, westchnienia minionych lat i pokoleń. Więc naprzód rozległa się tęskna piosnka o biednym żołnierzu, który idzie borem, lasem, przymierając z głodu czasem. Potem zleciał tu duch Szopena. Skąd, jakimi drogi, na skrzydłach jakiej miłości i pamięci? Zagadka! Dość, że w nutę mistrza ubrane popłynęły słowa: :Lecą liście z drzew, co wyrosły wolne, :Na mogile śpiewa jakieś ptaszę polne, :Nie było, nie było, matko, szczęścia tobie, :Wszystko się zmieniło, a twa dziatwa w grobie!... I dziewczyna z zapłakanym okiem skarżyła się na kurhanie nad krynicą: :Jak ja mogę być wesołą, :Kiedy zdrój w żałobie? :Jak tu z ziemi podnieść czoło, :Kiedy matka w grobie? A po zapłakanej dziewczynie zaśpiewał smutny wygnaniec: :Poleć, motylku, poleć tam dalej, :Zaleć, motylku, w me rodzinne strony. :Zanieś westchnienie do ulubionej, :Zanieś mój uśmiech do ulubionej! Piękna Osipowiczówna, jak, smukła topól w świetle księżyca pośrodku łodzi stojąca, zawiodła pierwsza: :Szumiała dąbrowa, wojacy jechali, :Mojego Jasieńka na wojnę wołali. :Siadaj, Jasiu, siadaj, konik osiodłany! :Przy kim mnie porzucisz, mój Jasiu kochany? A po prześpiewaniu tej pieśni męski już tylko chór zagrzmiał, zahuczał inną skargą, innym a ciężkim, w tony zaklętym postrachem: :Jak to pięknie, jak to ładnie, :Kiedy żołnierz z konia spadnie, :Koledzy nie pożałują, :Jeszcze go końmi stratują! :Jeden woła: Ratuj, ratuj! :Drugi woła: Tratuj, tratuj! :Leci kula armatowa, :Leci kula, leci kula, :Nieszczęśliwa moja głowa! I tak dalej, dalej, pieśń o rozkoszach wojny, niby rotowy ogień, huczała i grzmiała, aż zakończyła się strofą bezbrzeżnej żałości: :Trąba woła: Tra–ta! tra–ta! :Nie ma ojca ani brata! :Ni żadnego przyjaciela :Oprócz Boga Zbawiciela! Nic na niebie ani na ziemi nie przeszkadzało szerokiemu rozleganiu się pieśni śpiewanych na łodziach i czółnach, nic ich nie mąciło; woda je srebrnie od szklistej powierzchni odbijała, echa podwajały i nieść zdawały się w dal coraz dalszą; lekkie wiatry pogodnej nocy latały po szczytach boru, który czasem szumiał z cicha, jakby w głębinach jego spoczywające duchy wskrzesały i długimi westchnieniami lub cichymi śmiechy niegdyś im znanym, kochanym pieśniom wtórzyły. Na wysokiej górze pod starymi lipami siedząca para ludzi patrzała i słuchała. Oczarował ją oddech przeszłości własnej i niewłasnej; melodia świateł i tonów we dwie kamienne figury zaklęła. To, że byli żywymi ludźmi, poznać można było tylko z ich oczu ścigających szlaki blasków, które za łodziami to powstawały, to znikały; z ruchu ręki Anzelma, machinalnie głaszczącej psa u nóg mu leżącego, i z głośnego, coraz głośniejszego oddechu Marty. Łodzie zaś dosięgły już stojącej pod księżycem kolumny światła i nad zanurzoną w wodzie ognistą jej kulą w chwilowym milczeniu przepływały jedna za drugą, ciemne, ciche, lekkie jak widma. Za kolumną i księżycem, tam gdzie rzeka wspaniałym ruchem za ścianę boru skręcała, samotny głos męski śpiewać zaczął: Wyszła dziewczyna, wyszła jedyna, Jak różany kwiat... – To Janek śpiewa... – rzekł Anzelm. – Pamięta pan, jakeśmy kiedyś tę piosenkę razem śpiewali?... – zapytała kobieta. – A ja i nie słyszałem już później takiego ślicznego głosu, jaki był podtenczas u pani... Zatrząsła głową: – Tak, tak to było! Od skrętu rzeki dochodziły słowa: Ty pójdziesz górą, ty pójdziesz górą, A ja doliną... Anzelm w polonezową nutę, poważną i tęskną, zasłuchany z bladym na ustach uśmiechem sam nucić zaczął: Ty rozkwitniesz różą, ty rozkwitniesz różą, A ja kaliną! I Marty usta żółte, zwiędłe otworzyły się także; oboje dalekiej nucie zawtórzyli: :Ty pójdziesz drogą, ty pójdziesz drogą, :A ja łozami, :Ty się zmyjesz wodą, ty się zmyjesz wodą, :Ja mymi łzami. Anzelm ciągnął jeszcze: :Ty będziesz panną, ty będziesz panną :Przy wielkim dworze... Ale kobieta obok niego siedząca zakrztusiła się, pochyliła głowę, o podniesione kolana oparła i kaszlała... Tedy i on nucenie przerwawszy ucha ku niej przychylił. Zdało mu się, że nie tylko kaszel dobywał się z jej piersi... Za rękę ją wziął. – Nie trzeba płakać! – z powagą przemówił – płakaniem śmiechu nie odzyszczesz... ubiegła woda nie wraca... W kwiecie wieku rozłączyliśmy się z sobą, a znów spotkali dziadem i babą. Nie dziwno też, że opadły nas przypomnienia i romanse. Ale nie w czas już nam do takich rzeczy, a myśleć trzeba o tych młodszych, którzy jak latoroście przy zwalonych drzewach, przy nas wyrośli. Jedno zachodzi, drugie wschodzi. Może te słońce, które nam smętnie świeciło, dla nich pogodniej zaświeci. Niechże mnie tedy pani z łaski swojej powie: czy ta panna Justyna jest doprawdy taką dobrą i zacną panną, jaką się pokazuje? Czy można spodziewać się, aby do naszego wieśniackiego życia i pracy przy ziemi uzwyczaić się mogła? I czy, broń Boże, mój Janek przez nią nieszczęśliwym nie zostanie? Może i pan Korczyński dać mu jej nie zechce? Może i ona sama w ostatnim momencie od takiego losu uciecze? Może to obowiązkiem moim jest przystojnie, ale z gruntu serca ją poprosić, aby mojego chłopca zawczasu odtrąciła, boby on może przez to uleczonym mógł jeszcze zostać? Kiedy Anzelm mówił, Marta głowę podniosła i potwierdzająco nią kiwała. Kilka razy jeszcze chrząknęła, a potem odparła: – Prawda! słowo honoru, prawda! Przypomniała sobie babka dziewiczy wieczór! Wieczna głupota! Mężczyzna zawsze od baby mędrszy. Prawda! Co nam już ze śpiewania i płakania przyjdzie! O młodszych pogadajmy... O tej samej porze w domu Fabiana, którego okna zza gałęzi topoli pobłyskiwały, wrzało, huczało, gotowało się jak w zamkniętym i na ogniu stojącym kotle. Przed godziną, kiedy młodzież z wysokiej góry ku rzece zbiegała, pośród mnóstwa okrzyków brzmiał jeden, nienajmniej donośny: – Panie Witoldzie! Panie Korczyński dobrodzieju! Panie Witoldzie dobrodzieju! Prosimy! pokornie prosimy! Na koniec z przywoływanym w ogrodzie się spotkawszy Fabian rękę młodzieńca pochwycił i z niskimi ukłonami do wnętrza domu go zapraszał. – Z przyczyny interesu – mówił – z przyczyny interesu w zabawie panu dobrodziejowi odważam się przeszkodzić... Ale prośbę do pana zanieść umyśliliśmy... my starzy... prośbę do pana... W głosie jego słychać było wzruszenie, a pomimo że nisko się kłaniał i pokornie prosił, wąsy co moment jeżem mu nad wargami stawały. Witold Siemaszczankom, które trzymając się pod ręce w towarzystwie ogromnego Domunta nadbiegały, Marynię powierzywszy, ochotnie i ciekawie za gospodarzem zagrody poszedł. W świetlicy pomimo pootwieranych okien gorąco było jak w łaźni; na trzech stołach jeszcze jadłem zastawionych paliło się parę lampek, w których skąpym świetle kipiała mozaika ludzkich kształtów i rysów. Na pierwszy rzut oka rozpoznać tam można było tylko postacie siedzące i stojące, do ściany przyparte, na stołach szeroko łokcie rozkładające, ramionami i wąsami poruszające. Po kilku minutach dopiero z tej zwikłanej mozaiki wyłaniały się i wyosobniały głowy łysiejące, siwiejące, osiwiałe, czoła zarumienione i spotniałe, twarze barwą do rydzów albo do ziemi podobne. Tak jak pośród młodzieży bawiącej się w gumnie i na Niemnie, nikt tu pijanym nie był, ale panujący w świetlicy upał i przez dzień cały choć wstrzemięźliwie popijane miód i piwo twarze te oblewały ogniem i potem, w których z dokładnością mistrzowskiej rzeźby występowały nierówności skór grubych i chropowatych, niezliczone, we wszystkich kierunkach pokrzyżowane, cienkie jak włosy i grube jak palce zmarszczki, bruzdy, wyżłobienia. Było to pokolenie, po którym już długo życie przeciągało swoje pługi i brony, które też pod jego chłodnym strumieniem przygasło, spowolniało, jednak czymś silnie tknięte jeszcze zapłonąć i wybuchnąć mogło. Zapłonęło też i wybuchnęło przy wejściu Witolda. Mnóstwo rąk wyciągnęło się ku młodzieńcowi dłoń jego chcąc uścisnąć i mnóstwo głosów razem mówiło: – My tu pana za pośrednika i orędownika naszego zaprosili! – Na sędzię! – Na jednacza! – Przez panów do króla, przez świętych do Boga, a przez syna do ojca... – zaczął Fabian. – Abyś pan nas osądził i na śmierć albo życie zadekretował – przebił go ktoś inny. – W jednym gnieździe niejednaki ptak się lęgnie; a choć ociec pański pokazuje się krzywdzicielem i gardzicielem naszym, pan nam pokazałeś się przyjacielem i bratem... – Z dobrym targ dobry! – huknął ktoś spod ściany. – To prawda! a jakże! Przed dobrym i upokorzyć się nie wstyd! – prawił Walenty Bohatyrowicz. A Apostoł żałośliwym głosem inne głosy przenosząc nabożnie wołał: – Jezusa przed Bogiem Ojcem, a pana przed srogim sąsiadem za ubłagalnika mamy! Witold, zdziwiony zrazu, spoważniał i spochmurniał. Jednak wybiwszy się z tłumu żwawym ruchem na stole usiadł i z tej wysokości wszystkie ku niemu zwrócone twarze ogarniając głośno przemówił: – Jestem! słucham was! Dziękuję, żeście mię zawołali... Płomię wystąpiło mu na czoło. Mimo woli rękę w górę podniósł. – I niech tak w przyszłości swojej doścignę, co ścigam, jak serdecznie was kocham i wszystko dla was uczynić gotów jestem! Wtedy kilkunastu ich na raz mówić zaczęło, ale Fabian po krótkich usiłowaniach ten chaos głosów uśmierzył i sam sprawę przedstawić podjął się. Była to sprawa dawna, początkiem swoim sięgająca końca młodzieńczych zapałów Benedykta Korczyńskiego, a złożona z mnóstwa drobnych uraz i zajść, jak z mnóstwa atomów składa się gruba chmura. Prawdą było – i Fabian nie zaprzeczał temu – że pan Korczyński niejeden raz słuszność miał za sobą i że niejeden raz od sąsiadów, wszelkimi niedostatkami trapionych, stawać mu się mogły krzywdy i ujmy. Ale na różne choroby są różne sposoby, zaś te, których pan Korczyński używał, po pas w biedę ich wtrącały i wielką gorzkością karmiły. O komarowe sadło każdego przed sądy ciągał, za kłosek snopem, a za snop kopą wynagradzać sobie każąc. A wiele razy chcieli i próbowali zgodnym słowem, dobrowolną umową te sporki zakańczać, nigdy do tego nie dopuszczał. I nie dla tej przyczyny nie dopuszczał, aby w procesach smak znajdował – bo wiedzieli dobrze, że sam jak na krzyżu rozpięty wyglądał, ale dla tej, że nadmiar już chciwym stał się, a najwięcej dla tej, że uboższymi gardził, prawie ich za ludzi nie mając... Tu Fabian, który dotąd więcej żałosnym niż rozgniewanym głosem przemawiał, rękę na kłębie oparł i wąsy najeżył. – Niechaj mnie darowanym będzie – zawołał– że przed synem na ojca to wypowiadam... ale w panu dobrodzieju jedyny ratunek obaczywszy wszystkie skrytości serca otworzyć muszę. Srogi na twarzy jest pan Korczyński i język ma gruby... – Inaczej jak mruk do człowieka i nie zagada... przebił ktoś drugi. Głosy zmieszały się znowu, zawrzały. – Złymi słowami siecze po duszy, gorzej niżby rózgami po ciele siekł!... – Jakby go język od dobrego słowa bolał... – A jednakowoż może być, że przygłaskaniem prędzej by nas zmusił swego dobra strzec niżeli biciem! Apostoł zza tłumu ramion i głów ciemnymi okularami pobłyskując wołał: – Z mułu i błota ziemskiego, rodzaju myśmy ludzkiego! Fabiana głos znowu przeniósł i przetrwał inne. – I mrówka ma swój gniew! – pot z czoła i policzków ocierając wołał. – I myśmy się już dla pana Korczyńskiego wszelakiej życzliwości pozbyli. Jakie: "Pomagaj Boże", takie: "Bóg zapłać!" Wytoczyliśmy panu Korczyńskiemu wojnę i słuszności swojej pewność mieliśmy... Witold, w swobodnej zrazu postawie na stole siedząc i przez to nad otaczającymi go postaciami i głowami górując, teraz uczynił ruch niespokojny czy niecierpliwy. – Moi drodzy – zawołał – czegóż wy ode mnie chcecie? co ja na to poradzić mogę? Puśćcie mię stąd. Ze ściągniętymi brwiami zeskoczyć chciał z wysokiego siedzenia swego, ale otoczono go jeszcze ściślej, a Fabian i za ramię go pochwycił. – Bóg mię ubij na duszy i ciele, kiedy jednym słóweczkiem obrazić pana zamyślałem! – z przerażeniem wołał. Inni podnieśli proszące głosy, aby wysłuchał ich i ratował. Pozostał więc, ale ruchliwe rysy jego zmieniły wyraz. Z wesołego i niemal swawolnego młodzieńca, jakim był przed godziną, stał się chmurnym, skupionym w sobie, niemal ponurym. Słuchał jednak, a raczej z natężeniem wsłuchiwał się to w pojedyncze, przemawiające głosy, to w wybuchające co chwilę gwary. Pokazywano mu jakąś bardzo starą, zżółkłą i prawie spleśniałą mapę, którą Fabian na czyimś strychu w jakiejś spróchniałej skrzyni znalazł, a na której wyraźnie, jak dzień jasno stać miało, że wielki kawał wygonu, het, tam, takimi a takimi granicami objęty, nie do pana Korczyńskiego, ale do bohatyrowickiej okolicy należeć powinien. Ho, ho! Gdyby oni ten wygon kiedyś im widać zrabowany odebrali, dopiero by im życie słodkie nastało, a przy tym pokazaliby sąsiadowi, że podczas i mały komar wielkiego konia do krwi kąsa! Fabianowi o to ostatnie, zdaje się, więcej jeszcze chodziło niż o pierwsze. Sąsiadów do procesu werbował, ale nie zwerbował ich więcej jak dziesięciu. Ci za wszystkich plecy nastawili i pootwierali worki. Inszym łydki ze strachu drżały. Ale właśnie najodważniejsi najuboższymi byli. Procesując się w długi leźli. Adwokat – któż mógł wiedzieć, że był to oszust, skoro tak pięknie i rozumnie gadał? – pomyślny skutek zaprzysięgał, przez dwa lata jak krowy ich doił, aż na koniec terminu uchybił, apelacji w porę nie podał i wszystko przepadło. Ale nie koniec na tym; trzeba im jeszcze wielką sumę panu Korczyńskiemu wypłacić i to wprędce, bo już niejeden raz i nie przed jednym człowiekiem oświadczał, że ani godziny zwłoki nie udzieli, ani grosza nie daruje, a egzekucją, gdy tylko czas przyjdzie, bez miłosierdzia cisnąć będzie. Czas zaś jest bliski; najdalej za dwa tygodnie egzekucja nastąpi, a razem z nią już chyba skończenie świata, bo żeby nie wiadomo jak starali się, takich wielkich pieniędzy w dziesięciu nie zbiorą i nigdzie nie znajdą. Więc i w nich teraz strach uderzył; rozpoznali, że zagrzęźli w gąszcz nieprzeniknioną i że nijakiego dla nich ratunku nie ma oprócz upokorzenia się i prośby o zmiłowanie. Teraz ten i ów z płaczem mówił. Fabian także nie tylko już pot z twarzy ocierał. Znowu w ten sam cienki i żałośliwy ton wpadł, jakim dziś z rana błogosławił do ślubu córkę. – Bogiem Ojcem świadczę się – wołał – że gorzko mnie jest na starość Łazarzem u bogaczowego progu żebrzącym zostawać! Na swoją biedę może bym oczy zmrużył, ale cudze łzy na sumieniu nosić zbyt ciężko. Cóż mam nieszczęśliwy robić? Gryźć rzemień – darmo! Przyszła potrzeba w pokorę uderzyć i syna rodzonego prosić, aby przed swoim ojcem naszym orędownikiem został... Tu rozpłakał się już rzewnie, ale wstydził się tej słabości, więc chustką pot i łzy po twarzy rozmazując przerywanym głosem uniewinniał się: – Płacz utrapionemu nie grzech... I pies wyje, kiedy smętny... Apostoł zaś wołał: – Przyjdzie Chrystus sądzić biednych i bogatych, żywych i umarłych... Z tłumu wyosobnił się nieco wysoki, chudy, z czarnymi, obwisłymi wąsami Walenty. Na twarzy jego zoranej i bladej wyraz jakby długiego męczeństwa mieszał się z nieograniczoną, cichą cierpliwością. Z cicha, spokojnie mówił, że siedmioro dzieci wyhodował, córki wyposażał, dla synów guwernera przez lat kilka wspólnie z sąsiadami najmował, aby choć czytać i pisać umieli. Niełatwoż przyszło z dziesięciomorgowego grunciku wszystko to wydmuchać! Piersi sobie pracą nadwerężył, że dla ciężkiego oddechu trudno mu już za pługiem chodzić. Było jednak, jak było. Bóg nie opuszczał, a ludzie prawie i nie słyszeli o nim, tak spokojnie w swoim zaciszku siedział horując i za wszystko Bogu dziękując. I choć od pana Korczyńskiego, tak samo jak inni, niejeden raz złe słowo usłyszał, zniósł to cierpliwie i milcząc, jak ubogiemu przed wielmożnym przystało. Ale oto na starość zgłupiał. Namówiony, do procesu wlazł. Co teraz nastąpi? – nie wie. Pewno przyjdzie gruncik sprzedać, długi pozapłacać i pod kościół z torbą pójść. Wola boska! Niech i tak będzie! Gdyby jednak pan Korczyński zgodził się poczekać, wypłatę na dłuższy czas rozłożyć, może by jeszcze przy pomocy jednego z zięciów, nie bardzo biednego człowieka, i wyratował się... A żąda tego, bardzo żąda, bo każdemu miło myśleć, że zamknie oczy tam, gdzie je na ten świat otworzył, gdzie też jego dziady i przeddziady... Nie mógł dokończyć. Łzy toczyły się po spokojnej przecież, niezmącenie cierpliwej jego twarzy, a ręce chude, jak ziemia ciemne, mozolami i dziwnymi jakimiś garbami okryte zacierał i ściskał tak, że aż stawy w palcach trzeszczały. Witold pochylił się nagle i te biedne, spracowane, zrozpaczone ręce mocno w swoich ścisnął. Ale wnet inni ich rozdzielili prośby swe przekładając. Niechby pan Korczyński kontentował się tym, że proces wygrał, a tą karą, na którą ich sąd zadekretował, do reszty ich nie zarzynał. Jeżeli zaś tak już nadmiar pieniędzy tych pożąda, to niech przynajmniej folgę jaką da, czasu popuści, żeby i swoje odebrać, i ludzi nie pomarnować! Ktoś ze zniechęceniem ręką rzucił: – Daremne gadanie! Pan Korczyński tego nie uczyni. A co jego nasza pomyślność czy nasze zmarnowanie się obchodzi? – Owszem! Barania śmierć, wilcza stypa! – z goryczą zaśmiał się ktoś u ściany stojący. – Trzy rzeczy są na świecie najgorsze – z grzmotowym śmiechem wtrącił się Starzyński – wesz za kołnierzem, wilk w oborze i chciwy sąsiad za miedzą! – Królowa Saba przed Salomonem przepowiadała, że szatan, zaraziciel dusz ludzkich, królestwo łakomstwa na ten świat sprowadzi! – żałośliwie wołał Apostoł. Teraz jednak Strzałkowski, ów poważny człowiek w samodziałowej siermiędze i z myślącą twarzą, za stołem siedząc, powoli, z zastanowieniem, ale dobitnie mówić zaczął: – Do mnie ani do mojej okolicy ten interes wcale nie należy, ale tak samo, jak Bohatyrowicze, w bliskim sąsiedztwie pana Korczyńskiego mieszkając niejeden raz parzyłem się przy tym samym ogniu i sadzę od niego padającą na sobie niosłem. Jednakże ja tak mówię: żeby pan Korczyński po ludzku i po bratersku z nami żył i postępował, może by i sam na takiej kalkulacji lepiej wychodził, może by z tego i spólna korzyść wynikała. Bo ja tak mówię: u pana Korczyńskiego dużo ziemni, a u nas dużo rąk; u pana Korczyńskiego większy rozum, a u nas większa siła. Jednego on z nami rzemiosła człowiek i tyle tylko, że u niego warsztat wielki, a u nas maleńkie. Więc ja tak mówię: nijak być nie może, aby ręce nie przydały się ziemi, a ziemia rękom, albo żeby rozum nie potrzebował siły, a znów siła rozumu; albo też aby jednego rzemiosła ludziom nigdy już wcale nie przychodziło spólnie pogadać i pomyśleć, i poratować się w potrzebie. Tedy ja tak mówię... Ale nie pozwolono mu dokończyć. Słowa poważnego sąsiada, jakkolwiek do najmniej zamożnych należącego – co i po ubraniu jego poznać można było – nie tylko podobały się zgromadzonym, ale gdy byli już aż do płaczu rozżaleni i na sercu upadli, obudziły w nich znowu ambicję i wiarę w siebie. – A pewno! a jakże! a tak jest! ze wszech stron wołano. – Nie zawsze umierać, kiedy tłuką falą! i my, chwała Bogu, żyjem, choć nas wszelakie biedy i niedostatki gniotą. Z umarłego tylko nijakiej już korzyści osiągnąć nie można, a u żywego trzeba jej tylko poszukać. Raz pan Korczyński na całe pole i przed gromadą ludzi od próżniaków i hultajów nas łajał, kiedy w gorący czas robotnika znaleźć nie mógł, a my w najem do niego iść nie zechcieli. Pewno! naturalnie! a jakże! Cudzemu, a do tego i gardzicielowi, ciał naszych i dzieci naszych ani na jeden dzień w niewolę nie zaprzedamy i na pańskie ubligi albo, broń Boże, i ekonomskie popychanie dobrowolnie wystawiać się nie będziem. Lepiej już głód cierpieć i w zgniłych chatach mieszkać, niżeli w egipską niewolę za marny pieniądz iść! Ale gdybyśmy w panu Korczyńskim nie cudzego i nie gardziciela, ale przyjaciela i opiekuna naszego obaczyli, gdyby każdy mógł zaprzysiąc, że na jego polu obchodzenia się ludzkiego dozna, ho! ho!... Tu kilkanaście głosów zaśmiało się grubo i triumfująco: – Zobaczyłby podtenczas pan Korczyński, czy my próżniaki i hultaje! I niemnowej wodzie płynąć nie łatwiej, jakby łatwo gospodarstwo jego płynęło. Ot, te same kawalery i panny, co teraz w gumnie hulają i na Niemnie pieśni wywodzą, nieleniwie by około jego dobra chodzili, a jakby przez to jeden i drugi grosz z jego kieszeni na nas kapnął, toby i spólny dorobek, i spólna uciecha z tego wyniknęła. Alboż te kawałki ziemi, co u niego tak jak prawie marnują się, bo ani ich ugnoić, ani jak potrzeba zasiać niesilny! Oni by je chciwie w długoletnie dzierżawy brali, synów swoich rozsadzaliby na tych dzierżawkach, dobroczyńcę swego błogosławiąc i wiernie jemu według kontraktów uiszczając się. On mrze na pieniądze, bo ma długi i wielkie ekspensy; oni głód wielki na ziemię cierpią, bo małe grunciki, a wiele dzieci mają. Obydwom tedy stronom dogodziłby taki kompromis i Bóg to wie! Może też obydwie od ostatniego zginienia wyratował. Bo i pan Korczyński nie jak w raju na tym świecie żyje i nie nadmiar mocno na Korczynie jest ufundowany. Ludziom gąb nie pozatykać: gadają! I wiele jeszcze różnych uwag i wniosków czynili do młodego słuchacza swego i, jak go nazwali, sędzi się zwracając, a zawsze kończąc wyrażeniem wątpliwości, aby właściciel Korczyna zechciał przychylić się do ich próśb i żądań i inaczej na nich niżeli wilk na barany albo król na niewolniki swoje spoglądać. – A ja tak mówię – raz jeszcze z zastanowieniem odezwał się poważny Strzałkowski – niechaj głowa nie mówi nogom, że jej niepotrzebne. Jak nędznemu, tak też i bogatemu lepiej nie samemu! A Apostoł przemawiał: – Anieli chcący nad inszych głowy podnieść ze wszystkim upadli! Teraz z pierwszego uniesienia ochłonąwszy do zwykłej powolności mowy i ruchów wracać zaczęli. Przycichły głosy, uspokoiły się rozmachane raniona. Wielu z tych, którzy środek świetlicy tłumem ruchliwym napełniali, w medytacyjnych postawach na zydlach i stołkach zasiadło. Policzki na dłoniach poopierali, głowami wstrząsali, ten i ów rozwodził się jeszcze nad wszelakimi trudnościami ogólnego ich położenia. Jednemu Fabianowi trudno było do równowagi ducha powrócić i językowi milczenie nakazać. Do najbystrzejszych przy tym należąc niektóre rzeczy, dla wielu innych obce lub zapomniane; rozumiał. Na brzegu stoła przysiadł, ramiona skrzyżował, głowę na pierś, zwiesił i w tej melancholijnej postawie, powolniej niż wprzódy, lecz długo jeszcze prawił: – Żebyż to my onegdaj srokom spod ogonów powylatywali albo żeby ten, który pokazuje się nieprzyjacielem naszym, wczoraj z dopustu bożego od końca świata przybył, nie taką czulibyśmy gorzkość. Cudzy, to cudzy! Ale my tutaj więcej prawie jak trzysta lat siedzimy, a panowie Korczyńscy może półtorasta Korczyn w swoim rodzie trzymają. Jeden Bóg naszym ojcem i jedna ziemia matką. Tedy gorsze my niż zwierzęta: bo i między zwierzętami swój swego zna. Wilk wilka nie pożera i kruk krukowi oczów nie wydziobuje... Ktoś zza stołu przerwał: – Kto komu teraz swój? Walenty Bohatyrowicz powoli zawtórował: – A ma się rozumieć! Nieboszczyk pan Andrzej to był swój! – A jakże! – ozwały się westchnienia i głosy – jak jego nie stało, ojca i przewodnika nam nie stało. Krótko on żył na świecie, ale wiele dobrego zrobił, a bez niego my jak barany na rzeź odłączone zostali. Ni do kogo przytulić się, ni od kogo rady i światłości zaczerpnąć nie mamy. Zewsząd otoczyły nas granice, których przestąpić nam nie wolno, i znikąd nie spodziewamy się rady, jak w tym ścisku i ograniczeniu ratować się i postępować. Podczas już myśli takie nas nachodzą, że wnuki albo może i dzieci nasze, jak jeszcze troszkę rozmnożą się, wszystko porzucą, na koniec świata pójdą chleba szukać, bo tu już go dla nich nie wystarczy. Już tylko o dusze nasze nieśmiertelne przed Panem Bogiem ubijać się nam trzeba, aby na psie nie zeszły. Niejeden raz i przy każdej okazji my od pana Korczyńskiego słyszeli, że nadmiar głupi jesteśmy, to znów od szkodników i złodziejów on nas wyzywał. Może to nie ze wszystkim prawda, ale może trochę i prawda. Jednak winnymi się nie sądzim, bo i mądry zrobi się głupi, gdy go bieda złupi, a każdemu już wiadomo, że muchy gęściej na wrzodach siadać lubią jak na zdrowym ciele. Jak wprzódy hałas i wrzawa przemieniły się w szmer głosów rozważnie i zwolna ciekących, tak teraz szmer ten roztapiał się w milczenie. Fala uczuć oburzeniem i trwogą wzdęta opadała coraz cichszymi i nieśmielszymi skargami, aż na powrót do tych serc, zawsze cierpliwych, wróciła i umilkła. Twarze ochłodły i oschły z potu nie pozbywając się przecież ani jednej ze swoich niezliczonych bruzd i zmarszczek; ręce na kolana popadały lub na stołach posplatane od okrywającego je białego płótna jak grudy ziemi lub kromki razowego chleba odbijały. Fabian nawet ucichł i tylko ciężko dysząc, ze zjeżoną kępą wąsów, od czasu do czasu pomrukiwał: – Nie cudzy my tu... nie z końca świata przybłędy... nie sroce spod ogona wczoraj wyskoczyli... Więcej niż trzysta lat pomnik naszych fundatorów na tej ziemi stoi... więcej niż trzysta lat, z ojca na syna, my tę ziemię rękoma naszymi drapiem i potem swoim zlewamy!... Włości nijakich my nigdy nie mieli i nikogo nie gnietli i nie ssali. Dla jakiejże przyczyny teraz marnie ginąć i przepadać nam wypadło? Dzieci nasze pod tymi grudkami ziemi, których powiększyć nie jesteśmy silni, jak głodne robaki nie w czas poginą, a wnuki, z dopustu bożego, chyba już na psy zejdą... ród nasz jak woda z góry do głębokiego rowu z tego miejsca spłynie i pamięć o tym, że my tu kiedy żyli, przepadnie... Przez otwarte okna wlatywał do świetlicy szelest topoli, a z daleka, zza wiszącego nad wodą księżyca i w wodzie stojącej kolumny złotej przypływała chóralna, poważna, polonezowa nuta: :A gdy pomrzemy, a gdy pomrzemy, :Każemy sobie, :Złotne litery, złotne litery :Wyryć na grobie! Nad Niemnem 14